Disastrous Kind of Love
by mell484
Summary: Bella is a normal girl. She goes to college, does her homework, cooks and cleans. Edward...not so normal. Well when working for the Volturi, how could you be normal? What happens to them when Edward is assigned to kill Bella? AH. Lemmons! Violence! Yummy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What happens when Edward is assigned to kill Bella? And what if he suddenly can't pull the trigger? Will the Volturi try to kill him as well? Read and find out! :)

* * *

**

Intro

The library was eerily quiet. I mean yeah—libraries are supposed to be quiet, but usually there was something ticking—or keyboards would be clicking. But today it was silent.

No body was there except for me. Bella Swan.

My boss had to leave for lunch and he had left me here all alone—to keep fort. So I was stuck here. But that really didn't make me angry; this meant I got to read. My favorite past-time.  
Today it was Luxe by Anna Godbersen. Usually I would sit down and get cozy to Romeo and Juliet, but my copy was at its end date, I had to take it into a re-binding shop, and get my baby fixed. Yes that book was my baby.

Just as I was about to start at the best part, (When Elizabeth has an affair with Will), I heard a "Bella Marie Swan! It's a Saturday, and you're here in the library reading Luxe for the 5th time?" I sighed. Alice.

"Alice I work here, and nobody has come through those doors today, so I'm getting cozy and reading."

"Silly Bella. I didn't need a reason as to why you are reading. But what I do need a reason for is why the hell didn't you call me? We could be shopping right now!" she shrieked.

"Alice I can't leave; not while no one is here!"

"Oh fine. I'll stay with you. I have loads to tell you about my date last night!"

Oh good golly. I totally forgot about her first date with Jasper! Well I might as well throw the book out the window.

"Go ahead Alice; I know you're just about to pop, so spill." I smiled.

"He picked me up in a limo! Gosh it was so romantic! I think it was even better than what Romeo could have done!

"Anyway—he took me out to dinner and Bella—boy he was just so cute, he knew what to order, and then after dinner he took me out dancing!" She sighed, and her eyes flickered back to the time she was in Jaspers arms.

Alice had met Jasper at school in History class. They we're partnered up together for a project about the Civil War. Thank God for Jasper, because if she wasn't partnered with him she would've failed.

Jasper is like a walking search engine, he could tell you anything about history—well anything about the famous wars…but still that better than the slackers could ever do.

He loves anything to do with history…sometimes I think he lived in one of them…that's how crazy good he is.

"It was so romantic Bella. Oh that reminds me—I'm going to get you a boyfriend."

If I had had something in my mouth I would have choked. "What?"

"There was this cute waiter, and he looked like he loved reading as much as you do, so I don't know maybe I can go back and get his number for you—"

"Alice no! I don't need one!"

"Bella, don't tell me that you're ok with having fantasy boyfriends!"

"Not cool Alice!"

"Whatever. Those books keep you in a world of fantasy, where nothing happens to you, but the truth is you could take one day with me to the mall, and the same thing could be happening to you!" she crossed her arms, and I couldn't help but giggle. Alice always tried to look aggressive, but she could never pull it off—she looked too innocent.

"Alice, I already know most of the population of Forks, and most of the boys aren't even worth looking at." She rolled her eyes like I was missing the big picture.

"We won't look for your dream guy in Forks! Gee Bella don't you have faith in me? All the guys here have their wiener as a brain. Jasper was one of the good guys thank God—but that's not the point. We'd go looking in Port Angeles." She smiled trying to get me on a good vibe, and maybe thinking I would agree to go with her.

"Bella…" She put on a puppy dog face, and I just couldn't say no to her.

I sighed, and instantly was brought into my impending doom, "fine Alice. But I'm not going to go out with anybody."

"But…"

"I'll meet the guys that you want me to, but it doesn't mean that I'll go out with any of them." She pouted, and I knew that if I didn't hold my ground she would get her way for the rest of her life, "Got it?"

She slumped down in her seat and said a quiet, "Yeah."

EPOV.

What the hell was that obscured noise? It sounded like a heard of elephants were running up and down and all around in my room. I groaned, turned over to look at the clock. Three am. Great.

I tried to sit up, and instantly felt the pressure of gravity telling me I was being a bad boy for drinking all that wonderful alcohol last night. I rubbed my head trying to rid myself of the horrid headache. It didn't get any better, because I still heard that damn noise.

I jumped out of bed and started searching for my phone, and sure enough I had a message. My eyes widened, and I knew I shouldn't have had anything to drink last night. I had a new mission. And I needed my head to be clear.

I opened the message and took in all of the information.

It said I was supposed to rid of a girl named Isabella Marie Swan.

Body Height: 5'4

Age: 21

Location: Forks, Washington

Education: College

Reason: Classified

Well, it looks like I'm going back home to mommy and daddy.

* * *

A/N: Muhaahha. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :) Review and maybe I'll post another chappy!

~Melissa


	2. I'm Going Home

**A/N: Woohoo! Alright I know I just posted this story, and you're like: "What? She's got another Chapter?" Yeah, that's cuz I rock! And I was just too excited not to post anything! Haha. **

**So I hope y'all like this! **

**Please Review! :)**

* * *

**I'm Going Home**

Each mile I got closer to home. Each mile my stomach lurched. I haven't been home for quite some time. Actually Esme would probably blow a socket once she knows I'm on my way home. If only she knew the reason why.

I could only hear the conversation, "Why are you home, son? It's not that I don't miss you, but how come it's on such sort notice? We've missed you dear." She'd open up her arms for me to walk in, and for a long time I wouldn't want to leave.

"Well mom, since you asked, I'm here for a girl." I'd grin like a little maniac that I truly am.

"That's wonderful! What's her name?"

"Oh sorry mom, you won't get to meet her because I'm destined to kill her with in the next, oh, seven days. So, she's really not Girlfriend potential."

Oh yeah, I _really_ wanted to have that conversation with my light hearted mother.

This is why I'm going to call my eccentric little sister. I dialed her number from heart; after all if I had her number stored in my phone someone could track her. And I'd hate to see what the Volturi would want her for. My mind raced with the possibilities that if I couldn't finish a mission…or the Leaders were somehow found. The thoughts made me sick.

She answered immediately, "Edward?" Oh boy, she didn't sound too happy to hear from me. Well maybe I haven't really called her a lot lately like I used to. I usually call her about once a week, but since a month ago the Volturi has had me on a tight leash, and they've practically run me from one end of the Earth to the other.

"Yeah, it's me Alice."

"I knew it was, dummy." Ouch, she must be really pissed.

I shrugged it off though, it was one of the things the Volturi made you good at, once you were done with training, you could feel nothing…when you wanted to. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm on my way home for a couple of weeks."

The line went deadly silent, and I had gotten worried that she would tell me to turn around and don't ever go home. Part of me wanted her to say that. It wanted her to help save all of the people that would be around me; after all I could kill them with a snap of my fingers. (Technically speaking.) And the other part of me wanted her to squeal like she usually does, and hug me because I haven't had a hug from someone I loved in such along time.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, sorry Edward. Did you say you were coming home?"

"Yeah I did." I took a huge breath, "Is that ok? I mean…am I still welcome home?"

"Oh, don't be silly! You're always welcome home." She sighed through the phone and it made me upset that something was troubling her, "It's just that we've missed you a lot, and I'm shocked that you're suddenly coming home. I'm trying to convince myself that this isn't a dream." Dear Lord, I was going to melt. How the hell could my little sister have this kind of affect on me? If she begged me I probably would never go back to work, and then the Volturi would come and kill me and my family. My fists clenched the steering wheel. That was not an option. I'd give my life before any of them were harmed. After all, they're all that matters now.

"I'm sorry Alice. It's been really busy at the clinic." Rule number one: Keep up with the charade that I'm following in Carlisle's footsteps and I'm in training. I hated that I had to lie to them. I hated myself the most. I mean, here I am telling my parents that I'm saving lives, but I'm actually killing people instead.

"I understand. My big brother's a Hero." Oh please Alice. Shut up, don't say that. I'm not a Hero.

I was so afraid at this moment that if I tried to talk that my voice wouldn't be there. "Edward?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Can you do me a huge favor? Please?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I wouldn't agree to it just yet, you won't like it at all. In fact I think it may risk your life."

She giggled like a giddy school girl and whispered, "What is it?"

"Can you tell mom that I'm coming home?"

The line went silent, as I knew it would. "Edward…"

"I know this is a really hard thing for you to do…"

"Why can't you just tell her yourself?" Because I'm scared. Isn't that funny? A murderer scared to tell his mother that's he's coming home from "saving" people? I'm the worst kind of blasphemy there is.

"I won't tell her Edward," I sighed, and started to pull on my hair in frustration, "But I'll tell you what I will do. And it will cost you."

"Anything," I said.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first Big Bro? You were the one who taught me not to get myself into any poo, by doing something stupid just by not knowing what I agreed to." Oh Alice, yeah, I was the one who taught you that. But it's too bad I didn't teach that to myself before I got myself into this shit.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell Esme and Carlisle that I planned a nice dinner for the whole family. You know, just something to have a good time." I stayed quiet so she could continue, "You meet us at _Nature Valley_ at lets say…7:30. That'll give me enough time to get everyone ready. And wear something _nice_. If you don't you will hear my wrath."

I chuckled, "Yea yeah, _mom_. Thank you."

"Oh you don't have to thank me Edward. Just know that whenever I need something, you'll be the first one I'll call."

"That's a deal."

"Good," she took a deep breath, and then murmured something through the phone, "That may be really soon."

Huh, I wonder what that means. Oh well. Alice shall be Alice.

"Well I got to go Ed if I have to get everyone ready."

"Yeah. No I understand."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too lil sister."

BPOV.

Once Alice got back from her important phone call, it was like she went right back to getting Bella a boyfriend. Now come on, Bella doesn't need a boyfriend. I should know: I'm Bella after all.

"Alice please, I don't need one right now!" I said while being dragged into her amazing yellow Porche.

"Alright here is the dealeo Miss. Isabella Marie Swan. I will not go boyfriend hunting right this moment because I have some serious stuff going on right now." I gave her an 'oh my god are you ok?' look, and she just shrugged, "Edward is coming home."

"Edward, as in your brother Edward?"

"Yes Bella that Edward. And I have to create the perfect evening. I'm going to surprise the family." She shut her door and started up the Porche. "Do you think you're up for a little game of 'help Alice because she might just pull her hair out if you don't?'"

"Yeah," Alice actually sounded stressed out, and it made me worried. So of coarse I was going to help her. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to call Nature Valley and tell them that Alice Cullen will be there tonight at 7:30 sharp. And I need their best table, and I do mean their best. And you know what right before you tell them this, ask for Ralph. He's the head Chef, one of my personal friends, and he will make sure I get the best table." Alice started to drive faster, the meter now going to 85 mph. "Oh and you are welcome to come with us, of coarse Bella."

"Uh, I don't think I can Alice. I have to make dinner for Charlie." She sighed, and pulled out her phone.

"First call the restaurant, the number is in my contacts. Then we're going to have a little talk about Charlie and his eating habits."

"Yes Mom," I said, and she suddenly laughed, and had this far away look on her face.

"That's what Edward told me…funny."

I started to call the restaurant when all of a sudden we pulled into her driveway, "I'll be right back. Don't stop calling until you get a hold of Ralph." She ran up to the front door, stepped in and didn't come back out.

"Hello," said a very French accent.

"Oh, uh, Hi."

'Uhu, please hoodlums, if you want to prank call people then call the Burger King. Bye bye."

"No! This isn't a prank call."

"Well why didn't you say so? This is Anton, how may I help you?"

"Is Ralph there?"

He sighed through the phone, "Why do you think I would let you talk to Ralph? Please, he is very stressed out at the moment, now go shoo," he said as if I were standing right in front of him.

"Alice Cullen needs to speak with him, this is very important." The shuffling paused and he pondered this thought for a moment.

"Alright, he will be here in one minute. Wait please." In the background I heard him calling Ralph. "Ralph! Alice Cullen wants to speak with you… no… get your butt on that phone!"

"Hello?"

"Ralph?"

"Yes this is him," he said very cocky like.

"Well I'm running an errand for Alice Cullen today. She would like it if you could make a reservation for 7:30 tonight. And she wants your best table."

"Why would I give my best table for someone who is running an errand for Miss. Alice? If Miss. Alice wanted my best table, she would have called herself. You are playing me."

"No I'm not!" Gosh why the heck did Alice have to make me do this? I knew he wouldn't trust me. I had to come up with something quick. "Let me prove it!"

"Alright then. What does Miss. Alice usually order when she comes here?" Hmm, that wasn't a hard one, I knew Alice loved a lot of things, but if she went to the Nature Valley, it was their Garden Salad.

"For an appetizer it's Stuffed Mushrooms, then for dinner she orders Garden Salad with ranch dressing, and for desert, Crème Brule. Need I go on?"

"You clearly know Alice," he murmured.

"Well I should, I'm her best friend."

"Ah, will I be meeting her best friend tonight?"

"I don't think so," Charlie needed my cooking skill, or else he just might die.

"Bella!" Alice rushed back in to the Porche, "Give me the phone." I handed it over, and with the look she had on her face, Ralph better watch out.

"Ralph! Yeah, she's my best friend!" She laughed, and rolled her eyes at me, then mouthed "Thank you."

"No Problem," I said.

"Hold on Ralph for one second please." She turned to me once again and said, "Go inside, Esme has a dress for you to wear, and you are going. You can call Charlie on our phone." She started to bat me out the door, and once I was out she shut the door on me and locked it.

Well, looks like I'm going to dinner tonight with the Cullen family. Not that I minded, they're like my family. I've known the Cullen's only for four years, but still they're like an additional family to me. Even though I haven't met Edward yet. I would tonight.

I opened the front door and instantly I was bombarded with a huge Emmett—teddy bear—hug. "Hey Emmett." I said gasping for breath.

He gently put me down, and smiled, his dimples popping out at full force. Emmett had this way about him that at first glance he looked menacing, but once you talked with him for a while, you knew he could only be classified as a giant teddy bear. "Hey Bells, we missed you over here at the Cullen Estate."

"Oh how long has it really been?"

"Actually I think it was a couple of days ago. Alice had that ridiculous slumber party…even though Rosalie was here…" Emmett had a thing for Rosalie. She was very pretty, with eyes set to kill, they were the bluest blue you could ever imagine, and her hair was the best color of blond out there. Ok, so pretty was an understatement. She was freaking beautiful, and I wish I had her figure, damn it.

"Yeah, we all caught you catching glances at her, you know. But don't worry, I think she likes you too," we first found out that Rose had a wild side to her when we had a college—on—campus party. She was very flirtatious. Ok that was a huge understatement. She was rocking it like Aphrodite was high and drunk…on boys.

Whoa, did I actually make Emmett blush? His dimples popped out once again to save him from embarrassment. "Well I better get upstairs I think Esme is waiting for me."

"Yeah, she should be up in her room."

"Thanks Em," he held out his hand to give me a high five. Or that's what I called it. He made me learn this ridiculous 'bro shake'. Thank God I could actually remember all the freaking steps.

I went upstairs, and strolled on up to Esme's room. I knocked on the door, "Esme, it's Bella, can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in hun," I opened the door, and was greeted by her open arms. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," once she let me go, I had a chance to actually look at her, and I swear she could be a model. But there was probably a little touch of Alice in her. She was wearing a black dress that flowed down a little past her knees. And it was a V-neck cut, giving her just the right amount of cleavage; none of that hoe-ish crap that girls think is attractive. But to top it all off, she had the most amazing shoes. Black stiletto heels. Now it takes a woman to wear that.

"I have a blue dress for you to wear tonight. I hope you don't mind the color." She went to her closet, and came back with a short ocean blue dress that had very thin material. It had only one side strap, and it was cut in a horizontal line across the chest. I instantly fell in love with it.

"Oh Esme! I love it! Are you sure you're ok with _me_ wearing it?" A girl like me could do very bad things to a dress like this. They didn't call me Miss. Cults for nothing you know.

"Yes honey, why would I not be?"

"Well it just looks so pretty, and I don't want to ruin it."

She laughed, "That's what a washing machine is for."

Well, it looks like I'm going to dinner with the Cullen's in style.

**EPOV**

After making a stop to the nearest J.C. Penny's, I pulled the Volvo over so I could put on my newly bought suit.

If it were up to me, I would wear jeans, and a t-shirt to dinner tonight. But sadly, I was going to dinner with the family. And I haven't seen them for the past five years. Yeah I said it, five years. See why I was so scared to call my mother. Pathetic.

I got back into the front seat, and started up my baby. Yeah, this car was my "baby". One thing that was remotely good about the Volturi was that you get boatloads of money. It was probably coveted from the Government, but I don't know that, and I'd feel better using it if I didn't know.

This Volvo was the first thing I got. And now she is my baby.

I unconsciously checked the time, 7:00. I had about a twenty minute drive, and that would leave me ten spare minutes for traffic. But what was I kidding? Traffic in Forks? Yeah right.

I sighed, and started yanking at my hair. Alice told me that I do that a lot. And she knows that whenever I do it, something's bothering me. She always used to ask me about it, and I would never tell her what was wrong. So she'd take me out to the Meadow. Our little spot.

I smiled thinking about that lush spot. All the flowers, the trees, and the sun. Believe it or not, that was probably the only place in Forks where you could actually see the sun during the day.

I remember she took me there the day that I was just beginning to get sucked into this…this mess.

_I walked into my room, and like the little psychic she is, Alice was standing right in the opening, "We need to talk Mr. Grumpy." So I guess she noticed I wasn't myself lately. _

_"Why?" I groaned. "I just want to go to sleep Alice," I nearly begged. _

_"Not until you tell me that I'm not going to lose my brother anytime soon." I raised my eyebrows at her and she huffed, and sighed like Tinkerbell. I swear she looks just like a life size fairy. "I have this feeling like I'm going to lose you. That we all are." _

_"Now why would you get that feeling," I said while running my fingers through my unruly hair. _

_"I don't know. Maybe I would feel better if we went to our spot. We haven't gone in a long time," she shrugged, "I miss it." _

_"I do too Alice," my head felt like 1,000 pounds, and my legs literally felt as if they would fall apart at any moment._

_"Please," she clasped her hands together, and her eyes grew into big soft brown orbs. Her lower lip jutted out, and her chin began to tremble. The little sucker. "Please Edward?" _

_"Alice…" She launched herself at me, and once she got her arms around me she held on for her life. _

_"__**Pleaseee**__?" I sighed; she was going to kill me. _

_"Alright," she let go immediately. She started to jump up and down, while squeaking out her happiness. "Alice, shhh. Do you want Mom and Dad to know we're leaving?" _

_She shut up after that. _

_After she was done getting her stuff ready, she marched me down to the front door. And right when I thought we could get away with not getting caught, Emmett stands right in front of the damn door. "Ah, hell man."_

_"You wish I was Hell." His eyebrow cocked up, and his slick smile spread across his face. "What the hell are you guys doing?" He looked over to Alice and seen that she was practically radiating energy. _

_"Don't bother us Emmett." Alice squealed. _

_"I will if I want to little Pixie." _

_She stuck out her tongue, and Emmett stifled a laugh. He turned to me, trying to wipe the grin off his smug face, "Where are you going so late?" _

_"Our place," I said simply. "I didn't want to go, but it seems I have no choice." _

_Emmett burst out laughing, and I ran over to slap my hand on the gaping hole in his head, "Shut up! I don't want Mom or Dad to wake up!"_

_"Dude! You're whipped for your own sister!" _

_Appalled I stood up for myself, "Emmett, you don't know how convincing she is." _

_"I used to know. But now it seems that she likes to talk to you now." You could tell that Emmett sounded hurt, and Alice skidded away from my side to go and hug Emmett. _

_"Em, can you do me a huge favor?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Can you cover for us?" _

_"What? No, I'm going to tell Mom and Dad actually." _

_"You'll do no such thing."_

_"And why won't I?"_

_She took a deep breath, and said quickly, "Because I have proof that you have your own stash of inappropriate things in your room. Dad and especially Mom would be very upset with you." Emmett gulped, and then shook his head._

_"Dude, I think I just remembered how persuasive my little sister is." _

_I smiled, and I suddenly realized, that if there was ever a fight between me and Emmett, I'd want Alice on my side. He wouldn't stand a chance, and that single thought made my smile grow. _

_"We better get going," I said. I grabbed Alice's arm, and started pulling her out the door. _

_"Be back before six, I don't know if I can cover for you any longer than that." Emmett whispered. _

_"We'll be back in a couple of hours." With that I shut the door. _

_We didn't talk for the whole car ride, and that was about a 20 minute drive. _

_I drove up to the little walkway that led to the Meadow, and once the Mercedes stopped, Alice was out like a bat out of hell. I got out, and followed her up the trail. _

_It was about a ten minute walk, and as soon as Alice seen the entryway to the clearing, she sprinted, screaming, "Finally!" She twirled, and danced around in the flower patches, and one she was tired, or maybe she realized I was here with her, she plopped down on the ground, and said, "Get your butt over here Edward."_

_I sat down by her, and she said, "Now what's on your mind right now?" _

_At this time a lot was on my mind. I had to worry about getting into a University, and paying for courses. Yeah, Carlisle said he would pay for it, but that just wasn't what I wanted to do. College was about becoming an adult. Adults don't let their parents pay every little thing for them. I yanked on my hair, and Alice just sat there, waiting for my answer. _

_I opened my mouth to say something, but then it closed. I repeated this motion for a while. Alice just sighed, and I think she was thinking that her brother had major brain damage. _

_After a couple of minutes of being quite, I finally grew some and said, "I've been really stressed out about school Alice." I hoped that my 16 year old sister wouldn't have to deal with all of this later on. But I think pretty much everyone has to. _

_"Edward, you're an 18 year old boy just getting ready to go to college. Things are bound to get out of whack." How could she be smarter than I am? She already knew this way before I did, and she believed it. _

_"I know. But today…something happened. I was at the Hospital, volunteering, and there was this guy. He just walked up to me and asked if I would like an experience to get a scholarship." _

_"Edward, that's amazing! What did you say?" _

_"He gave me his card, and told me to call him when I figured out what I wanted to do with my life. His name was: Aro." _

_"Huh. Well are you going to go for it?" _

_"I don't know Alice." It sounded so good. To get a scholarship for college. But there had to be a catch. Something for me to do. I didn't really trust myself on deciding at the moment, and I just wanted someone to tell me what to do. The one time I wanted someone to order me around, and nobody would. _

_"Well, you'll figure it out soon. I trust you." Alice was probably one of the few people that did. _

_We stayed there for another hour or so. Until I realized why we were being so quiet. Alice had fallen asleep, using my chest as a pillow. Had I been that off into space? _

_I lifted her up, and took her to the car. She didn't even stir. _

_When we got home, Emmett was waiting at the door like a little worried mother hen. He took her out of my arms and placed her up in her room. _

_He came back down, took one look at me and said, "You know she loves you a lot." _

_"I know." I knew all too well that Alice loved me. And I couldn't bare the fact that I might not be the perfect brotherly figure for her. _

_"She talked to me today. She said that she had a feeling you might bail on us for some odd reason. Is it true?" He got closer to me, and I could feel his saddened rage directed at me._

_"No, I don't think so. I don't want to Em." _

_"Well just keep this in mind, bro. If you have the balls to hurt her, mom, dad or anybody…you'll hear from me." _

_"Emmett, what the fuck are you talking about? I can't hurt my family." _

_"That's what everyone says. But sometimes, the strong get weak." _

_He gave me his hand and I grasped it. He pulled me in for a brotherly hug, and told me I better get to bed because he knows where I live. Emmett was one corny mo foe. _

I took a look at the clock. 7:15. Shit. I was going to be late.

Pedal to the Medal. The speedometer said I was going 90 mph. The clock said I was going to be late. 7:30 already rolled on in. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Alice is going to have my head.

The one freaking day I need to be on time and Forks has major traffic problems. What. The. Fuck.

I sped into the parking lot, and nearly ran into someone's Jeep Wrangler. I smiled thinking that it may have been Emmett's. What a good hello present. "Hey bro, I just tore up your Jeep! Aren't you happy I'm home?" I couldn't help the laughter that came bubbling out of my lips.

I pulled out the bag of gifts I had for everyone. I started running over to the restaurants front door. I opened it, and a very French man asked for my name. "Edward Cullen."

"Ah, rite this way." He shuffled around, and led me to a table filled with Cullen's.

I smiled, hearing Emmett's booming voice. And Alice's chirping laughter. My mothers, heartfelt smile, and my father's smile that synchronized my mothers. But someone else was sitting with them. I hadn't recognized her. She was very beautiful, her face sparkled in the light, and her lips were pulled into a tight smile. Her muddy brown eyes sparkled, and once they were locked on mine, I had the sudden urge to shy away.

"So, I guess nobody misses me," I said, and everyone stopped laughing at once.

My Mom was the first to stand. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and her smile trembled. Her arms flailed outward, "Edward?"

"Awe, Mom, don't make me cry too." I set my bag on the ground to hug my Mom.

"My baby's home," she cried. And my eyes started to water. This was so unmanly. I tired to hide my eyes from the new girl. I didn't want her to think I was a pansy.

"Edward!" Mom stepped away from me, and as soon as I could see, I was rushed into a leaping hug from Alice. She clasped on me like I was a life preserver. "You're here? But how did you know we'd be here?" she hopped down and winked at me.

"Well you weren't at the house…I figured knowing my crazy little sister, you would be here." Everyone laughed, and Emmett stood.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guess…" whoops. Emmett actually lifted me up, and I thought he was going to throw me into a wall, so my muscles tensed up ready for a fight. He set me down, and smiled.

"Where the hell have you been? Hiding behind books all these years? Are you even getting any?"

"Emmett!" Mother scolded. I smiled. It seems Emmett still gets into trouble.

My Dad was standing quietly behind Emmett, and then he stepped closer to me. I was afraid he was going to tell me to leave. And at that moment, I realized that he was the one I was scared of all along. Or he was the person I was afraid of the worst.

"My son has come home," and just like that Carlisle was hugging me too.

"Come on. Sit down," Alice urged.

"Alright alright. But, don't you want presents first?"

"You got me something? Oh how very thoughtful of you Edward," she giggled.

Alice sat closer to the new girl, and gave her a half hug. "Speaking of presents Edward. I want you to meet my best friend. Bella, this is Edward. My crazy brother."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said very shyly.

"Hi," I gave Alice a "we'll have to talk later" look, and she nodded. I had thought this was going to be only family. But knowing Alice, the poor girl was probably dragged into meeting me. I suddenly felt bad for the beautiful Bella. I gave her a welcoming smile, and I had the pleasure to see her blush.

I handed everyone their gifts, and they opened them together. I looked at Bella, and gave her an apologetic glance. If I had somehow known I would have gotten her something. After all when you have as much money as I do, you could afford to get your sister's best friends nice things too.

Boy did I sound like a major cocky ass hole.

**BPOV **

I couldn't stop staring at him. Edward. When he walked through the front doors, I couldn't believe my eyes. And once he smiled, it was like my heart stopped. My voice caught in my throat, and I wanted to hug him just like everybody else was. I wanted to touch his face, and feel his strong arms around me.

That was just so silly! For Christ's sake! I didn't even say "Hi" yet.

Then I realized that Alice was introducing us. Whoop, there, I said it. "Hi."

Can you guess what he said? "Hi." Well I'm sure were going to be great friends…

He started passing around gifts for every body, and gave me an apologetic smile. Like he was sorry he didn't get me anything. Wait. He was sorry he didn't get me anything? Why? My heart started to pick up speed, and I wondered if he could hear it screaming for him to kiss me. Kiss me? Oh jeeze Bella, get a hold of yourself!

He laughed, and my gaze went to his lips. Oh, I really would like it if he kissed me.

Everyone started laughing again, and he just stared at me. His head cocked to the side, and it looked like he was trying to solve a huge mystery.

Was there something wrong with me? Did I have something in my teeth? I rubbed my tongue on my teeth and found no evidence that I had embarrassed myself in front of the Godly man.

Alice suddenly looked at me, and then back at Edward. She giggled, and turned her attention back to me. "Bella, what do you say to going out after this?"

Huh? Well as long as I'm wearing something nice I should use it to full force. Right? "Sure Alice."

"What about you Edward? You're not too tired to go out with your little sister are you?" She begged him with her eyes, and they were getting very close to her famous "puppy dog" face. Oh boy, Edward would get it if he didn't say yes to her. And that's a fact I think he knew quite well, by the look of his face.

"Why not Alice," he sighed.

Emmett started to look upset, and I instantly chirped in, "Emmett, will you be my escort for the night?" He turned his big bright eyes on me, and he smiled.

"Sure Bella. I'd hate for you to be all alone with my goofy brother, and a little pixie." He grinned evilly, and got a slap upside the head from Alice.

"I am not a Pixie!"

"Really. Then what are you?" Emmett sniggered.

"Your worst nightmare!" Alice laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle. Edward seemed to be having a fun time, because his older brother was getting dissed by the little sister.

"You have been letting her get the best of you, I see."

"I bet you forgot the power Alice has on people Edward," Emmett grinned sarcastically. "After all you never call like you used to, and we haven't seen you for the past five years. You do remember what I told you, don't you?" His fists started to crack, and Esme got up out of her seat.

"Emmett, your brother is here now. We do realize that he hasn't been checking in like he usually does, but he has a very busy schedule. He's worked very hard for this."

"Yes, that's right," Carlisle said after her. "We will talk about this in the privacy of our home." He gave Emmett a strict glance, and he knew not to talk anymore until they were safely home.

"Well Esme, I think we're going to leave," Alice said. Everyone got up, and Emmett got me my coat.

He bent down close to my ear, "Can I talk with you for a bit?" I turned to face him, and the usual, happy, kind, and unharmed face was filled with sorrow, and anger.

"Yea, sure Em."

"I'll drive you." He turned to Alice, whispered something in her ear, she turned to look at me and nodded. They hugged, and Emmett strolled back on up to me.

"We're going to meet them at Danny's Bar, not too far from here." He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to his Jeep.

I needed help climbing in his Jeep; after all I was only so tall. Emmett helped me up, and then he got in. "I'm sorry for making you watch my out burst."

"That's alright Em. I was just wondering what brought it on?"

"Well, about five years ago, I asked Edward if he knew he was going to leave for a while." He took a shaky breath, "Alice felt like she was about to lose him, and I knew that I should trust in Alice's feelings. You already know how psychic she can be."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. And he said he wouldn't. But I knew better. He took an internship from this guy named Aro, and they paid for his scholarship. After that we never really heard from him. He hasn't been home for five years. The only thing that would make my mom happy for a long time where his phone calls.

"And then, out of nowhere, he shows up here, like he's Mr. Hot Stuff." Emmett started squeezing the steering wheel, and his face got a deep red.

"Emmett are you ok?" I understood that Edward had left for a long time. And I thought that it was wrong to not show up for the holidays, not be there for birthdays, or just to stop by and tell everyone that he loves them. I thought it was quite selfish in fact, and I realized that I shouldn't feel as lovey dovey as I do towards him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright Bells. I just need to pound him a couple of times, and get some damn answers. I mean we don't even know how long he's going to be here for! What if he just leaves in the morning?" I took one look at Emmett, and noticed that he loved, and missed his brother a lot more than he could possibly tell anyone. I felt the urge to hug him.

Emmett was like my very big scary brother. He would always stand up for me, or talk to me when I had a bad break up. Of coarse Alice was there with him all the way, but Emmett was just like a big ole teddy bear. When I was 16 I thought he was a big ole teddy bear, but I just couldn't sleep with him. He wasn't that kind of teddy bear. Although, there were a couple of times where I really wished he was.

And now he was the one in need of a teddy bear. Well I'd give him a hug this time.

We pulled into the parking lot, Emmett found that Edward was already standing by his Volvo, (In a way that made him very hard to stay mad at) and parked by him. Emmett got out first, and opened my door like a gentleman.

I hopped out of the Jeep, and hugged him. He chuckled and said, "What's that for?"

"Well, a teddy bear needs a hug one in a while too you know." He smiled and mouthed "Thank you," I just winked at him, and that made him laugh harder.

We walked together, with a following Edward and Alice, into one of the best and worst nights of our lives.

* * *

A/N: Alright! :) Love the bro and sisterly feelings with Bella and Emmett!

Looks like Edward's forgotten his target already...but will he remember her in the next chappy? 0_0 Read and find out!

Oh, and it would be AMAZING if I could get at least 5 reviews for this chapter! I won't post until I have FIVE!

Please and thank you! :)

~Melissa


	3. In One Ear and Right Out the Other

**A/N: Alright. I knwo you guys are wondering why I re-posted this chapter. Well, truth is, I found lots of errors, and it was bugging the crap outta me. haha. **

**Also, I didn't get to tell you that I will be posting the playlist for the story as we move along. And the costumes/ dresses/ outfits will alos be posted on my profile. So check it out! :D **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**In One Ear and Right Out the Other **

I was in some deep shit. All because Alice drove in my Volvo with me. Can you guess what would happen between an assassin and his little sister?

I got in the car, and whoops, what do you know. There's a gun right behind me. I prayed that Alice would just not be as observant as she usually is, but come on, that's like asking Elvis Presley not to swivel.

"Edward what is that?" She almost yelled.

I sighed, and started pulling on my hair yet again. "It's a gun, Alice."

"A GUN! Why the hell would you have a gun?"

"I use it for hunting; I just haven't taken it out of my car yet." I hoped she would buy it. I knew she wouldn't though, I mean, it didn't look like you would hunt anything with that. It was way too lethal to use it on a "poor animal" as Alice would say.

"You use _that_ to hunt?"

"Yes, Alice. It's a Pancor Jackhammer Mark 2 Shotgun." Her eyes widened and she looked at me like I was an alien.

"You use _that_ to hunt?"

"Come on Ali. It's not like I use it to kill people with." Oh my God I think that burned a hole through my mouth.

She turned away from me and murmured, "Those poor animals."

I pulled into Danny's and Alice couldn't be out of my car fast enough. She hopped out and ran to Emmett's Jeep.

I stepped out of the Volvo and waited for everyone to get ready.

Bella stepped out of Emmett's Jeep to give him a hug, and I felt a ping of jealousy. Emmett must be happy that Alice has such a beautiful best friend. And being her best friend that meant they got together more than an average friend. Knowing Alice it was probably at home. Emmett must get a lot of Bella time.

I stared at her for a couple more heartbeats, and realized that her hair was down instead of up in a curly bun like she had before. Now that is was swimming around her in deep chocolate pools, I couldn't help put look into her eyes again. They were so innocent, and trustworthy. I suddenly realized that if I were Emmett, I'd enjoy Alice's best friend a lot more than he ever would.

On the way in to Danny's, Alice had the pleasure of announcing that I had a very scary looking gun in my Volvo. Emmett looked at me in a way that made me think he was debating on using it on me. I'd like to see him try. The dagger I had in my shoes would take him out before he could even reach the shotgun.

What? What the hell was I thinking? I shook my head to rid myself of the brooding thoughts. I had to keep telling myself that it was just my reaction to things. This was how I was made, and I certainly don't want to kill my brother.

We stepped into the club, and my lips pulled into a tight smile. There were people groping their partners, and some just groping random people. The bar was stationed with guys that looked like mountains, and each one had a very civil tattoo on one arm. And when I said civil, I was being extremely sarcastic.

I took a glance at Bella to see her reaction, and I seen her face blush with a rosy color. Her eyes widened, and once she took a look at the people on the dance floor I was worried she may faint. "This looks like a happening place, Alice," she said.

"Yeah, I know right! Looks like everyone we know is here!" Alice beamed when she seen Angela.

Angela was one of Alice's old best friends for Elementary school. But once they got to Middle school, Angela had made friends with two people Alice hated the most. Jessica Stanley and Tanya.

Jessica was a run of the mill, annoying teenager. Tanya on the other hand, was a self centered bitch. She also happened to be my ex girlfriend. How fucked up is that?

"Angela!" Alice screamed above the music. Angela turned away from her friends, and squealed when she seen Alice charging at her. "Ahh! I missed you!"

They hugged for a while, and once they got to talking it looked like they'd be there for a while, so Emmett took Bella to a table. I decided I'd get some drinks.

"What would you guys like?"

"Budweiser for me," Emmett declared with a grin on his face. "Thanks bro. Bella, you want something?"

"Just water for now, I think I'll wait for Alice," she said to me, "thanks."

"No problem." I made my way through the spastic crowd, and finally got the order to the bartender.

He brought the drinks to me, and I made my way back to the table. Right before I reached it, I took one look at Bella and I realized that there may be something familiar about her. I stopped dead in my tracks. This was bothering me. My nerves were on end. Why can't I figure this out? My head dipped to the side as I studied her.

Instead of finding out who she reminded me of, I focused on the way her lips would stretch out into a luscious smile, bringing out the littlest of dimples. Then my eyes moved to her neck, and I realized that I would probably take too much pleasure in kissing it. Just when I was going to move lower down I was caught by her eyes. Oh shit.

She blushed, and I smiled a very "I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar" kind of grin. Emmett looked at me in that moment and I just noticed the flash of anger in his eyes. Well damn. Looks like he's going to tell me to lay off. I know that look. It's a "hurt her and I'll kill you" look. I'm defiantly going to hear from him later.

"Here are your drinks," I sat down and took a swig of my Vodka Martini and all of a sudden Emmett got up.

"Hey I'll be right back. I'm going to drag Alice back over here." He rolled his eyes, and walked off through the crowd.

Sitting all alone with Bella made me realize that I hadn't actually talked to her in a real conversation. That made me feel insanely stupid, and very rude. But, after all this was coming from an assassin. "So, Bella. How did you and Alice meet?" Way to go Edward, you managed to make that sound like she's dating my sister.

"Well, we met in Literature, and she was having trouble with finding a good topic to write about. We got talking and we just kind of stuck." She shrugged, and then a huge smile crept up on her face, "If I hadn't of met Alice I don't think I would be…living as much as I do on campus."

"Uhu, I know Alice all too well. How many parties have you been to within the past week?"

"A few." She chuckled, and I joined in with her. She stopped short though, and had a blank expression on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I was just wondering," she said all too monotone, "Why were you gone for so long?" My stomach dropped. Had Alice told Bella how much she missed me? How much I hurt her every time I didn't call? Or has she seen Esme's face when I had to tell her through a phone call that I wouldn't be home for Christmas? I was speechless.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I was being nosy anyway."

I wanted to tell her, strangely. I wanted to tell everyone the truth. But I couldn't for the safety of my family. My mind drifted to some earlier thoughts I had had not too long ago.

I could simply take out my dagger, make a tip over to the Volturi "stronghold" and stab myself right in front of them.

Oh yes. I thought about suicide quite a lot.

Bella was waiting for my answer, and I noticed that I had put her into an awkward position yet again. What a stupid fool I am. "Well, I've been extremely busy with the Clinic." I took another sip of my vodka, and quickly averted my eyes.

"Oh." She played with the hem of her dress for a little bit, and then looked into my eyes, "Don't let Emmett fool you. He misses you more than he lets on."

"I strongly doubt that. In fact I think he's going to give me a million lectures about things that I've done wrong," I took a deep breath, "And I know that I deserve every single one of them. I hate myself for practically abandoning them." I hate myself for being this stupid.

What was funny was that I used to hate Carlisle and Esme for about a good year. I hated them because they didn't make a decision for me. Yeah I know that's another insanely fucked up thing about me. Sometimes, I just wished that they stepped in and told me what to do. Maybe I wouldn't be here, thinking about killing people all the time.

Then again, if I weren't so damn stupid, I might have been able to have pulled myself out of this mess before it began.

"Well…I know you don't want some stranger telling you about your family…but Emmett isn't really always about fighting, and he's not always angry like people think he can be," she laughed, and continued playing with the hem of her dress, "He's actually like my teddy bear."

I smiled. I knew Emmett wasn't always game. He talked a lot, but he never really acted. Unless you made the very bad mistake of messing with his favorite little sister. Or, once upon a time, his younger brother. Then you'd get a shit load of Hell itself.

"So, I'm taking it that you've made up for my absence." Oh shit. I didn't mean for that to step out of my mind. The words just flew from my lips, and landed on her ear. Her face went from happy, to sad in a millisecond.

"I'm sorry," where those tears in her eyes? Well fuck.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"Edward what the fuck?" Emmett came speeding up through the twitching crowd. "What did you do?" Instantly he blamed it on me. Well this time it was true.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice came up from behind Emmett, and grabbed Bella in a comforting hug.

"I'm fine," she gushed. "I just w-want to go home."

"Bella, I'm sorry." My hand outstretched towards hers, and she instantly shied away.

"Alice can you please take me home?"

"Yes," she looked right at me. Her eyes cutting into me like razor sharp daggers.

"You know what Alice," Emmett stood up. "I'll take her because if I have to take one more look at this ass hole, I might have to kill him." He took Bella around the waist, and started to steer her away from the monster—me.

Alice turned her attention to me. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I didn't mean to say it," I whispered.

"Say what Edward?"

"I said, 'so I take it you've made up for my absence.' I didn't think she'd take it the wrong way. Well I really didn't want to say it anyway, but it slipped and…"

"Edward you apologize right now!"

"How Alice? How do I say that I'm sorry for being a monster? I ignore my family, I just show up out of nowhere, and I'm a constant ass hole…I hurt people," I gulped, "How can I make it up to everyone, Alice, please tell me."

She sat down very slowly, her eyes not leaving mine, "Edward, what's going on?"

"Everything," I mumbled.

**BPOV**

Emmett was fast walking me to his Jeep, and I practically had to run to catch up with him. "Emmett, slow down please!"

"I can't fucking believe him! I just can't! What did he say to you?"

"He just thought that I replaced him in your family. And I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I'm such a silly girl…"

"No you had a right to. I can't believe he would think that," Emmett murmured.

"Well he does. And, I don't think he liked me at the dinner today," I sniffled, "It was supposed to be just family. I told Alice that I shouldn't have gone."

"Bella," Emmett stopped moving, and it was like he yanked my arm, "You are family."

I smiled with tears in my eyes, and I stepped up to hug him yet again for the five hundredth time today. "I know that. But, I think he just wanted his biological family."

He clutched me closer to him, "Sometimes I think he's adopted. So it doesn't matter either way." I laughed, and I know it was rude, but I couldn't stop, and pretty soon Emmett was laughing with me.

"Do you really," Emmett said between laughter spasms, "want to go home?"

Now that I thought about it, I really didn't. But I just couldn't walk on back in there like nothing was wrong. That would look weird. So I decided it was best if I did go home. Charlie was probably waiting for me. "I know that look Bells," Emmett said, "We can stay here for a bit before we leave. I mean it's a nice night."

"You know what Em," I asked.

"What?"

"Once I get the chance to call Rosalie, I'm going to get you a date with her."

Emmett's eyes lit up, and he smiled such a big smile I thought his face would crack. "You'd do that for me?"

"What are sisters for?"

"Thank you!" Emmett picked me up and started spinning me around.

"I'm sure she'd like it just as much as you would, so there's nothing you need to thank me for."

We strolled on over toward the Jeep, and he pulled down the back door for us to sit on.

"Bella?" Edward was walking very quickly over to the Jeep, and I felt my heart pound in my chest. "Bella, don't leave yet, please."

"Well we're not starting the engine yet," Emmett said sarcastically.

"I would just like to talk to Bella," Edward met my eyes and it felt like he was trying to apologize for everything he'd ever done in his life, "Please, Bella." His hand stretched out for mine, and I hesitantly took it.

"Bella, I know I was an ass in there, and I have a lot to make up for," he grabbed my hand and I felt an electric current rush up my arm. "Will you please forgive me? And maybe we can be better friends."

I looked at Emmett, and he rolled his eyes, "Give 'em hell Bells."

"I wasn't talking to you Em," Edward sighed, and he smiled slowly at me. "Bella, please."

"Sure Edward. But you have to promise me something."

His eyebrows rushed up, and his lips pulled into a Cheshire grin, "What is it that you're pulling me into, Miss. Bella?"

I motioned him to come closer so I could whisper in his ear without Emmett listening, "You have to make an effort to not piss off your brother. And, maybe you should tell him that you missed him too, because you can't fool me either."

He pulled away from me, and his eyes bore down into mine. "Would you care to dance with me, Bella?" His hand stretched out for mine to take.

"Uh, I can't really dance," I said, I averted my eyes from his, and they roamed around on the parking lot ground.

"Bella, anyone can dance if they have enough to drink," he smiled, and his hand grabbed mine.

"But- Edward! I really can't dance!" He started pulling me inside toward the dance floor. "I could hurt someone, probably you."

"That won't happen," His hand placed itself on my waist, "I won't let it." His grin turned in to a crooked one, and I realized that at this very moment, I never wanted to kiss a guy so much in my life.

All of a sudden the music changed. I gasped when I heard the beginning.

"Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you."

All of a sudden Edward's hands were on my waist, and he was lifting me up. "Edward, what are you-?"

"Trust me," I landed and I looked down to see that I was now on his feet. "You're dancing," he said with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close, I feel like coming undone."

My breath hitched in my chest, and I felt the powerful butterflies batting their wings in my stomach.

We were floating around the room, in a graceful manner, and we didn't even notice the other people around us.

"In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven."

"You are very beautiful, Bella, if I may say." Edwards words were like a little taste of heaven, and they stirred up a lot of commotion with those gosh darn butterflies.

"Well you're definitely not ugly," I said, and he chuckled. His beautiful green eyes shined in the changing lights.

"It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway  
But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone."

"I didn't mean to be an ass," he said softly.

"I know. People do stupid things sometimes. I know I have my fair share of stupid moments," My eyes met up to his, and I felt his happiness radiate throughout his body.

"You? Stupid? You don't look like the stupid type." I knew I was blushing, and by the look on Edward's face I knew he was making side notes to himself that I blush very easily.

"In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, oh."

"Trust me I do."

"Well, I'll have to stick around then," he said softly.

"In the middle of the night waking from this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me  
you gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
come on, come on, little taste of heaven."

We were twirling around the room. His eyes locked on mine, and I wondered how I was going to bare all of the dates Alice was going to put me through within the next couple of days. I already found someone I would want to date, but this was Edward Cullen, and Edward Cullen had some family problems at the moment.

"I'm caught up in you  
Oh, oh, oh."

Edward's hand tightened around my waist, and my breath hitched.

"But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
now that you're close, I feel like coming undone."

His eyes bore down into mine, and it made me feel like I may combust at any moment.

"In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, oh."

For a second he looked unsure of himself, but then his eyes sparked with intensity so fierce, that if I had been able to move I may have backed away. Or knowing me, I probably would have tried to kiss him.

"In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, come on."

Edward's hand slid up to my neck, and I knew what was about to happen. He inched closer to me, his lips still in that amazing smile. I knew my breaths were coming in quick pants by now, and my lips were parted slightly. My eyes were focused on his lips, and I was very much aware on how his hand was rubbing soothing circles around my neck.

"In the middle of the night waking from this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven."

"Bella," he breathed.

"Edward," I mimicked.

"And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, oh, oh, oh."

"I might have to kiss you," he said very quietly.

"I don't mind," I whispered.

"Good." And then his mouth was on mine.

"Like a million little stars spelling out your name,  
they're spelling out your name, oh."

**EPOV**

Bella was getting drunker by the minute. "Don't you want to stop?" I asked, very concerned. This was her 6th shot, and she was beginning to sway.

"No! I'm having too mush fun!" She said slurring her words. "I want to dance!" She screamed at me.

I sighed; this was going to be the 10th song tonight. Take a girl dancing and she wants to dance all night. I'll tell ya; this may be the last time I ever do something nice.

I motioned for the bartender, "Two shots."

"Here you are Mr. Cullen." I took one look at them, and realized Bella was trying to snatch one up. "No, no, these are for me. I need to keep up with you if you want me to dance." She giggled.

"Yes sir!" She saluted me and started walking, or rather wobbling over to the dance floor.

I couldn't let her stay another minute here. By the look of her you could tell she could fall over at any minute. I sighed and looked at the time. One thirty in the morning. Alice and Emmett left an hour ago. I sighed, and drank my shots.

"Bella!" I shouted over the booming music. "Bella we have to go home now!" She didn't pay attention to me and she was swaying to the now grungy music.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. It was going to be impossible to get her out of here on her own free will. Bella, apparently, likes the rock/ grunge/ screamo music, and told me over and over again that she loved the way emotion was expressed. When she gets sober I'm going to have to show her the good music.

"Bella!" I screamed yet again, and I wondered if I had to scream in a musically fashion just to get her attention. I grounded my teeth together, and apologized to her mentally for what I was about to do.

I snaked my arm around her waist and threw her over my shoulder. "Edward!" She screamed. "Edward put me down! I love this song!" She started singing very obnoxiously, "Your tears don't fall! Would she hear me, if I called her name?"

"Bella," I said menacingly, "Do you want to get a spanking like a little five year old girl?" She giggled, and I knew she didn't really hear what I was trying to say to her.

"Edward take me back!"

"You're going home." She started pounding on my back, and I sighed to myself. This girl will never learn will she? "Bella, I'm going to take you home weather you like it or not. What's your address?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I reached my Volvo, and placed her on the ground. I snaked my arms around her, placing them on the side of the Volvo, trapping her.

My face got closer to hers, and quietly I said, "You will tell me Bella, or I'll call Alice."

"Alice would be pissed that you called in the middle of the night," she smiled, and I knew she was right. Alice would hang me. By the look on Bella's face I knew that she knew she won.

"I don't want to go home Edward. Charlie will be mad at me anyway…ok well no he wouldn't, but I just don't want to go! Please don't make me! I want to dance all night!" She started shaking her hips, and she didn't notice that she was practically grinding up against me until I groaned. "Oops," she giggled.

"Bella, stop. Just breathe with me alright?" I started breathing in and out and she copied me, "Now, tell me your address so I can take you home."

She breathed in and out, closed her eyes, and said, "No."

I growled, and she opened her eyes in shock. "Someone sounds mad."

"Someone is aggravated," I started pulling at my hair. What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't take the girl home because she wouldn't tell me where to take her. So that option was out.

I couldn't take her over to Alice and Emmett, for a lot of reasons. One would be Emmett won't like that I got Bella drunk, and he'd want to kill me with my own gun. Not cool. The other would be that I would probably wake Carlisle and Esme, and I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy that I got Bella drunk either. And all of this trouble right after I get home. That would get me some major demerits.

So the only option I had was to take her to a hotel with me for the night.

I laughed; I was going to take a drunken girl to a hotel with me, Edward Cullen the assassin. "Alright get in Bella." I took her arm and led her to the passenger side, "Were going to another club, one that has all the grungy music that you could ever imagine."

"Really?" she squealed, "Move!" she screamed. She opened the door, got in and shut it in my face. Well that was such a nice thing to do.

I got in, and started the Volvo. "Where is it?" she was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "Where is the club?"

"Relax; we haven't even started moving yet."

"Oh," she slumped in her seat, and her eyes started to close a little.

"Are you getting tired Bella?"

"No," her eyelids fluttered, and her breathing was softening.

"Well…I am. Do you mind if I go to a hotel for the night? I promise I'll take you out dancing tomorrow Bella."

She crossed her arms, and looked at me with poison in her stare. "Do you cross your heart and hope to die, that you'll take me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Bella. I promise," I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll take you wherever you want to go." For a moment I had forgotten that I was here on a business trip, and I cleared my throat, "But, there is something I need to do tomorrow, so you might have to wait…"

"Edward, do you promise or not. And if you don't then pull over and let me walk back to the club," she sighed, "I can't believe I let you trick me."

"I didn't trick you," I yawned for emphasis, "I'm really tired."

"Alright, take me to a hotel. And no trying to put the moves on me, I have a black belt in karate." She slumped further down in her seat, and her head rested on her shoulder. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, and her breathing evened out rather quickly. Just like that she was out like a light bulb.

It took me about another ten minutes to get to the closest hotel. I parked, and left Bella alone for a little bit to see if they could give me a room, the man at the desk threw me some keys, and I shuffled over to the door to retrieve Bella.

She was sound asleep and breathing softly. I lifted her up into my arms, and she instantly rested her head on my chest, and grabbed a hold of my shirt in instant need of heat. She murmured, "Edward," and I wondered if she was awake and protesting that she wanted down. But she just snuggled closer to my chest, and whispered, "Edward," once again.

So she was dreaming of me. I smiled a triumphant smile, and I held her tighter.

I made it up to our room, opened the door, and was shocked to see only one bed. I had clearly asked for a room with two. I sighed in defeat, my body couldn't take anymore, I needed sleep.

I placed Bella on the bed, and wrapped some blankets around her. I stepped away from the bed, and started to pull off my shirt when I heard her mumble my name again, "Edward," she whimpered. Did she need me? I walked back over to her, and turned her head slightly. Her eyes were shut, and her breathing patterns were even. She still must be dreaming.

I took off my pants, and my phone beeped. I slouched over to take it out of my pants pocket. I had a new message from Victoria.

_Here's Isabella's file. Have fun Eddie boy. ;)_

My stomach churned violently. Victoria telling me to have fun was just one of her sick ways of torturing me. She knew I hated this job, she knew very damn well that I would rather kill myself than kill anyone else. But that was my problem, she did know, and she had told Aro one of my earlier plans to commit suicide. They stopped me right before I could pull the trigger.

Apparently I was too much of a great thing to dispose of. They liked me on the field, and couldn't stand to see me terminated. Well I have news for them, they say they can't kill me, but I certainty could.

I pulled myself from my little mind rant, and made myself look at the poor girls' file.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Long brown hair

Brown eyes

Height: 5'4

Weight: 115

Job: Library assistant- 93 Forks Drive

Education: College

Hometown: Forks, WA

Guardians: Charlie Swan, and René Swan

Age: 21

In her profile was a picture. I gaped when the image registered in my mind. I looked from the photo, to the sleeping girl in the bed. Back and forth, back and fourth. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to kill my sister's best friend, and a girl that I was pretty much falling for.

Well, fuck.

* * *

A/N: Wow! What did ya think about that? Muahaha. Is he gonna do it? Will he smother her with pillows? (Ok that was harsh. And I think we all know that won't happen) lol.

Let me know!

~Melissa


	4. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

_****_

**A/N: Hey! This is just a small-ish chapter. I wanted to get another chappy out here before summer ended...yes, sadly, I only have THREE days left. **

**Anywhoo...Hope you like this! **

* * *

"Well when you go

_****_

never think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back

I'll be off to find another way" - I Don't Love You By My Chemical Romance

********

The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

My mouth opened and closed repeatedly. I'm pretty sure that my eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and my stomach squeezed another profanity at me. For the love of God, what was I going to do? This girl was Alice's best friend. And she wasn't a bitch. I liked that quality in her.

I stared at her sleeping form. Her chest rose silently, and calmly. She was smiling, and her hands were clasping a blanket closely to her chest. "Edward," she murmured again. "Stay with me."

Damn it! Damn it all to Hell! I couldn't do it. Even if I could do it without hurting her, I couldn't, I wouldn't.

But someone else would.

My teeth grounded together, and my hands clenched into fists. I'd have to leave tomorrow. Tell everyone goodbye, head back to Italy, and tell them all that Isabella was dead. I'd have to lead them off the beaten trail.

I ran my fingers through my hair; this was going to be a bitch far worse than any girl I've ever dated. Alice would hang me from my privates once she realizes I have to split.

Well, I'll just tell her my story that I was leading on last night.

When Bella had left, I told Alice my "problems". I was having a really tough time at the clinic. I haven't been able to keep people alive. Every time I think I'm onto something, the person dies. I had to lie through my teeth to tell her that, but she believed it.

I also told her that I was looking for more training, and that I was thinking about heading back to school. That would give me something to fall back on if I couldn't see them for another five years. My stomach twisted again.

I'd just tell Alice that I messed up big time, and I was being sued. Yeah, that will solve everything. Way to go Eddie Boy.

Bella shuffled around, and whimpered, "Mom please," her arm was now draped over her eyes, and she was clutching at the blanket, trying to hold it to her chest.

I moved closer to her side and stared to remove the hair that was obscuring her face. "It's a dream Bella," I whispered.

"Edward," she sighed, "Don't go. Stay."

I smiled. Dream or not, she was beginning to like me.

My smile faded, _she was beginning to like me_. And I was feeling something for her. This wasn't supposed to happen. I cannot fall for her. I'm on the run; I hardly even see my own family! How could I keep a relationship?

I really want to have a relationship. I think the last one I had was when I was a senior at high school. Can you guess with whom?

Tanya. I don't know why I even bothered on that one.

I shuffled around to the other side of the bed, and plopped down. I don't care, I know I shouldn't be sleeping with Bella, but I really don't give a rat's ass. I was dead tired, and if I was going to face the wrath of my sister in the morning, I was going to have to use the eyes in the back of my head. She might come swinging at me with Emmett hot on my trail, hunting me with my own damn gun. I'm going to have to hide that thing.

I closed my eyes, willed my brain to shut off, and take the much needed rest.

I woke up to sweet strawberries. I love strawberries. I lifted my head off the pillow to see what smelled so good. Once my eyes cleared I seen Bella sleeping quietly in my arms.

In my arms.

My body was spooning against hers, and my arm was holding her body closely and firmly to mine. So I smelled her all night, huh? I bent back down, and sure enough my nostrils were filled with strawberries. Yum.

I had no intention of moving until I realized that I had to leave town today. The world was suddenly revolving around Bella. My heart pounded in my chest. Why was she on the Volturi hit list anyways? What could this girl have done to get them all riled up?

My mind stirred with the thoughts that she could actually be dangerous. I shook my head. No, she couldn't be evil. It takes a monster to know one. And I was certainly a monster, Bella clearly was not.

I hesitantly got up from the bed, not wanting to wake her up, and shuffled my feet over to the bathroom. This morning called for a cold shower.

**BPOV**

"You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky."

The music was blaring and my head was screaming profanities. What the Hell was that? My head lifted from the pillow, and I felt the jab of pain in my neck and head. Looks like I slept the wrong way. Damn.

The music continued. "You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky." Where the Hell was it coming from?

I hopped out of bed, and got acquainted with the floor when my face landed on it. "Ouch!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I got a surprise from a vibration in my coat pocket. Oh, I knew what that was. I got up and reached into my pocket to find my phone blaring with "You have one new message."

Alice had called. Probably wanting to know when I'm available for boy hunting. Good Golly, she never gives up does she?

I supposed I should call her back…I started to dial her number when I heard several drawers close. I wasn't alone. Oh my God I don't even know where I was!

Ok Bella. Think. What the Hell happened last night? Dinner with the Cullens. Club. Fight with Edward…What happened after that?

Geesh, my brain must really be having technical difficulties if I can't remember. I usually always remember everything. The last time I blanked out was when I turned 21. Alice had a huge party, and took Rose and me out to a bar.

Oh my God did I drink last night!

Yes, everything points to yes. The headache, the lack of memory...

But I still don't know where I am. "Think harder," I told myself. "You need to know who you're with Bella!" My eyes roamed the room, and I found a man's top and bottoms on the floor.

Dear lord did I lose it last night? Well I'm still dressed, so that means only the guy stripped down. Wait a second, I don't see his underwear. I let out a breath I didn't know was being held in.

Ok, so I didn't have sex with a random guy. But who is the random guy?

A door opened and I spun around to face the guy who had the nerve to take me to a hotel.

"Bella are you—oh. I didn't think you'd be awake," Edward walked in the room wearing nothing but a towel around him.

"I just got up actually," So, I was here with Edward, and apparently I had slept with him, but no sex. Thank God, if I had sex with Edward I would want to remember the best night of my life. I felt my face flush with color, and he smiled a crooked grin.

"Did I hear music playing? Or was that my imagination," he grimaced, "If it was, my imagination needs to come up with something better than Simple Plan and Good Charlotte."

"Hey, those bands are good. And no you weren't imagining anything. Alice called."

He stopped searching in his bag for clothes, and looked up at me. "Oh," he said quietly. Had they gotten in a fight? "What did she say?"

"I actually didn't get to talk with her. But I'm going to call right now," I started to move out of his way and to the bathroom. "Can I use it?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll get dressed."

I closed the door behind me, and started calling Alice. She answered on the first ring, "Hello," her perky voice greeted me.

"Hey Alice," I could hear someone in the background breathing heavily.

"Why didn't you answer your phone Bella?"

"Oh, I was still sleeping Alice, sorry."

"That's alright," she sighed, "Jasper's over right now. And I asked him if he would mind a double date, he said he wouldn't." She started to talk quicker, "So I want you and Edward to come over in about an hour is that alright?"

"Alice, I haven't had a shower, and I'm still wearing my dress from yesterday."

"What, why," she gasped, "did you even go home last night?"

"No, actually, I kinda got drunk, and Edward had to take me to a hotel."

"Why didn't he just take you home," that, my friend, was a very good question. I made it a point to ask him later.

"I don't know Alice, a lot of things could have happened. You do remember the last time that happened," I grimaced.

"How could I forget that? I still have that on tape!" She giggled through the phone, although I don't think it was because she was remembering my stupid drunk self.

"Alice, do you just want me to talk to you when I get there?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Oh, and you can get ready over here, so don't waste any time going to your place."

"Gotcha," I said, "Bye."

"Bye Bella." The phone disconnected.

Ok, I know she's like my sister, but she cannot call me while having Jasper by her, and possibly necking her. That was seriously wrong.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward putting on his shirt. Oh damn, all those muscles!

He turned around, and caught me staring at him, he cleared his throat. "Did you get a hold of her?"

"Um, yeah, she wants us to meet her at your house," I nervously laughed, "She wants us to go on a date with her and Jasper."

His eyebrow rose, "Alice wants to take us on a double date?" He laughed, "I don't think I'll be able to make it. I mean I can take you there, but I have something to do."

"Oh," he better not be ditching them. No matter how much Emmett loved his brother, I'm sure he wouldn't mind hitting him, and there'd be no stopping him. "Alice kind of wanted the both of us to be there."

His crooked grin showed up right on time, "Do you want to go on a double date with me?"

I blushed, "No."

"No?"

"I-I meant no if you're going to be acting like that."

"Well I can act in a lot of different ways. I think you'd like going on a date with me."

That did it, my face burned with intensity. "Well, I think I would too. All I'm trying to say is that if you planned on leaving town you should give them a really good reason, Edward."

His face blanked, and I wondered if I had stepped way too far out of the boundary line. "I don't know what you mean Bella."

"I think you do," I started playing with the hem of my dress, "You know whatever you're going through, it helps if you have your family. They need you too, you know."

He was quiet for about another ten minutes, and then he started pacing. "Edward, I didn't mean to be nosy." I figured that I probably did step way too far out of my league, but I went this far, so why not continue, "I just want to—"

"You have no right to tell me what I'm doing wrong. I already know that. And I'm trying so hard to make them happy—I just—I don't know…"

I moved closer to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You don't always have to do things on your own."

"I do. I really do. You don't know anything about the real world, Bella. If you knew you would wish you were never born into something this horrid. You would believe that this was Hell, and that the Hell the Bile tells you about is nothing but something to scare little kids." His hands balled up into fists, "You know nothing."

I took one of his hands into mine, and started to massage them out, "Then tell me something. I don't want to be naïve." His hand lost it's grip, and I interlaced our fingers together.

"I can't." He stepped away from me, and gathered his stuff together. "Get ready."

"I am."

"Then we'll be at Alice's earlier than she expected."

The car ride was excruciating. It was one of the longest and horrible things I probably have ever been through.

Edward didn't say one thing to me. There were so many times that I wanted to tell him I was sorry, and that I was just as naïve as he told me I was. I wanted him to tell me that he wanted to go on a date with me, and I wanted him to dace with me again. But more than anything I wanted him to kiss me.

I couldn't remember if I had gotten my fairy tale kiss from Edward yesterday, or if it were only in my dreams. So I decided to ask like the moron I am. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we…kiss last night?"

He was quiet again, and I felt my palms begin to sweat. "No, Bella, we didn't." My heart sunk. I really hadn't kissed him? My dream was pretty realistic then. But I could have sworn I felt his plush lips on mine, our souls practically jumping out of our bodies with joy. But no, it was only a dream.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I—uh had a lot to drink last night right?"

"Yes you did," he smiled, "I had to carry you on my shoulder just to take you home."

"Speaking of," I remembered that I didn't wake up in my own room, "Why did you take me to a hotel? Didn't you think about taking me home?"

"You wouldn't tell me your address. You wanted to dance all night. So I had no other option."

I actually remembered something about that. I was dancing to Bullet for My Valentine, and I didn't want to leave so Edward threw me over his shoulder. I blushed again, and mumbled an "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "You were really stubborn. I don't think I know anyone that stubborn. Well, actually I do. Alice. I think you get that from her."

"I probably do," I grumbled.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry Bella. I just—things would be a lot easier for me if we weren't friends."

"Why?"

"I'm not good to be around. I just care a lot about my family, and you. I shouldn't be here. I should be at the clinic."

"So you're going to be at the clinic for another five years? Or will that be too short for you? So, what another ten years, give or take a few decades."

"That's not what I want."

"What do you want, Edward? Huh?"

"I want for you to stay away from me."

Ouch. That hurt a lot more that I thought it ever would. "Alright. I won't ever bug you anymore, Edward Cullen." I shrank down in my seat, and I tried to hold my heart in my chest. I had to will my eyes not to leak. And I mentally shook myself for having weak emotions.

**EPOV.**

I was doing fine with the car ride and all its silence. Until Bella asked me the question: "did we kiss last night?" What was I supposed to say? I knew we had. I knew with all my mind and body that we had. And I loved it. I wanted to repeat that kiss every second of every day. But I realized that if she knew we had, it would be harder for me to leave.

So I had to tell her a lie. "No, Bella, we didn't." I seen her chest exhale, and her face paled. I knew that look on her face would haunt me more than the ghosts of people I had killed. That face was the worst of all the faces I had ever seen. All the looks I had gotten when people understood what fate has come upon them. Out of all the screams, and curses, her look of pure sadness was the very worst of them all.

And then I fully earned the title of Monster.

The words just jutted out of my mouth without me realizing what I had said. "It would be best if we weren't friends."

No, no, no, no. I wanted to take it all back. But I kept going. "I want you to stay away from me." I nearly whispered. But she heard me anyway. She looked at me, like I was someone who shot her, like I really did finish the job. Almost as if I had killed her.

"Alright. I won't ever bug you anymore, Edward Cullen." She shrunk back into her seat, and I could feel her trying not to cry.

At that moment, it took me all the will power that I had in me, not to take the gun in the back of my Volvo, and shoot myself right in front of her. I decided that probably wasn't the very best thing to do, and I gripped the steering wheel in a death hold.

Once I turned into the driveway, Bella opened her door and jumped out. I didn't even stop the car, and she pulled a stunt like that. With all her klutzy spells, I was sure she would have fallen on her face.

She ran up to the door, and I seen Alice pull her inside the house. I prayed to God she would let me tell Alice that I was leaving, but I knew that I shouldn't ask for something that nice. I deserved whatever was coming to me.

Emmett walked outside, and I think I almost crapped my pants.

He was holding his old High School baseball bat in his hands, swinging it like an acrobat and a devilish grin on his face. I was going to get an old fashioned beating.

I stepped out of the Volvo like I was a total bad ass. And I flipped on my ray bands. "Tell me little bro. Why did Bella not even wait for you to stop the car before she got out?"

He flipped the bat a couple of times, trying to look impressive. "She was upset."

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side, and it made him look extremely threatening.

"I said some stuff…"

"Uhu," he stepped closer to me. "You know, Alice told me that Bella didn't even go home last night."

"No she didn't. I had to take her to a hotel. She wouldn't tell me where her address was." Emmett's eyes bulged out, and he came at me, swinging his bat.

"Emmett I'm telling you the truth!"

"Bella wouldn't want to tell you her address, huh? Why would that be?"

"She was drunk."

"You got her drunk?" He nodded his head, and mumbled something to himself. "And then you took her to a hotel to sleep with her."

"No," I shook myself mentally, "that sounds a lot worse than what it really is!"

"I'm getting really sick of your lies Edward." He stepped closer to me, and his bat could touch the base of my throat.

"I don't want to hurt anybody Emmett."

"That's what you said five years ago." He lifted the bat and was just about to strike when I grabbed it right before he even had the chance to swing. He did a double take, and I yanked the bat from his hands.

"Fight like a man," I growled. I threw the bat to the ground.

You could see his veins pop out of his skull, and he took a swing at me. I ducked, and maneuvered to the side. I tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around to hit me again. I ducked to his right, and slapped him on the back of his head. "You need to start working out more, bro."

I could anticipate his every move. It was like I was inside his head. I knew that when he was angry, he would just start swinging carelessly. Each time he swung at me I would duck, and taunt him. "Missed me again," I would say. He'd get aggravated, and swing harder. If I kept this up, he would get tired pretty quickly. Then I could take my hit on him.

I moved lithely and each step I took was like a dangerous dance. Every word I said was like poisonous bait. Emmett took it every time. I smiled to myself. Who knew that my brother was an idiot when it came to fighting, and that I, Edward, would be the better one?

"Edward, stop acting like a chicken. Get over here and let me deck you."

I slid behind him, and pushed him to the ground. "Gah!" He screamed. "Edward, I'm going to kill you!" I pinned him to the ground.

"Go ahead; you'd take a lot off of my mind." He started kicking and writhing under my hold.

"I can't believe you're even my brother. You're such a fucking ass hole."

"Brothers tend to be alike."

The front door opened violently, and a tall, blonde guy started running up to us. Alice and Bella quickly followed him. "Hey, cut it out you two!"

"Jasper, be a good little boy and take my sisters inside," he gasped trying to get up, "I can handle this punk."

"I don't think so," Jasper lifted me up off of Emmett. I allowed him to, feeling the drain of energy. And I didn't want to hurt Alice's boyfriend.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"He came swinging at me!" I suddenly felt like an eight year old kid tattle tailing on my brother. I seen Bella looking at me with huge doe eyes. I sighed, "He tried to beat some sense into me."

"Damn right! I'm still going to do it!" Emmett scolded me, and Alice jumped up between us. Jaspers hold tightened on me.

"No fighting! Not while Bella's here." Her arms outspreaded as she tried to hold Emmett back.

"Jasper, can you let me go so I can talk with my sister?" He tightened his grip, and Alice gave him an ok look.

"Fine, but if you try to start anything I'll take you down Cullen." He let me go, and I asked Alice if I could talk with her for a minute.

"Alright, everyone inside." She shooed everyone away. Emmett protested, but once Alice gave him a death glare, he obliged.

"What is it Edward," her hands went to her hips, and her lips were set in a straight line.

I took deep breaths, and willed myself to tell her. I prayed that my lips would respond to the signals my brain would send them, giving them the order to say what I needed to. "I have to leave Alice."

Her eyes widened, and she stepped closer to me, "Where are you going?" she whispered.

"I have to go back to the clinic." She slapped me. Hard. The impact from her hand made my skin sting, and I'm pretty sure that it left an imprint of her hand on my cheek.

"You just got back here damn it!"

"I know Alice. But something's come up, and I can't just let it happen."

"Edward," Alice sighed, "You have to tell mom and dad. I'm not just going to let you leave, and make me do all the dirty work."

"I wasn't going to make you do that Alice." Her eyebrow rose, "I know. When are they going to be home?"

"In a couple of hours." Great. I had to tell my parents that I was leaving in a couple of hours. I might as well have two minutes to live.

"You can wait for them in the house, but we're going to get ready and leave." She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, and sighed like Tinker Bell. "I don't care what you do Edward, but I don't want you talking to Bella. You've caused enough."

She turned around and marched up the stairs. I couldn't help but notice that she was quietly crying. I choked on my breathing, and I almost broke down. No, I couldn't do that. I had to keep my thoughts on what I'm going to tell Carlisle and Esme.

What am I kidding? I'm just screwed.

***(***)***

**Ouch! Bella and Edward, and then Edward with Emmett, and Alice! :( Hate family squabbles. **

**Let me know what you guys think! Review please! :D **


	5. Love Hates Me

A/N: Ahhhh! Big big chappy here folks! The one you've all been waiting for! :D

* * *

"The world is filled with  
the lives of people who try to define  
the lines that find you  
can anyone save you?" – In Transit by Mark Hoppus

**Love Hates Me**

"I can't believe him," Alice mumbled against my shoulder. "I thought he would be home longer." Her tears slid down her face and landed on my shirt.

"Alice, you're going to make me cry too," I hugged her tightly; "I know you expected him to change…and in a way he has."

"Not for the better that's for sure," she sniffled, and Jasper came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. "You don't need to deal with this right now Alice."

He kissed the top of her head, she sighed, a bright smile formed at her lips. I wished Jasper had the same effect on me. He's like a drug. He should be called "Insta-calm!" I could only see the infomercial now. "Just one look and you will melt like goo. Then within just another five seconds you'll forget what you we're even thinking!" I wish there was something like that out there. I wanted to forget. Forget about Edward, and my feelings.

Just as if he could read my mind, Jasper pulled me in for a group hug, "Nobody needs this stress."

"Thanks Jazz," Alice whispered. "Do you still want to go?" She turned to me. "Does everybody still want to go?"

I did want to get out of the house, but today was supposed to be a date day for Alice and Jasper. I didn't want to be the third wheel. Then I realized that I could call Rose. Today would be the perfect time to hook up Emmett with her, just as I had promised. "Yeah, that would be cool. I think we need a distraction anyways."

"You're absolutely right Bella," Jasper smiled. His eyes locked with Alice's and I swear you could feel the love he had for her, radiating off of his skin. I sighed, and started to make my way to the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No go ahead, you know where everything is." I did. Being here, at the Cullen's house, practically all the time, you learn quickly where to get the things you need. This was basically my second home.

I closed the door behind me. I opened the closet door, and found some towels for me to use. I turned to my right, and SMACK! I collided with someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I stopped moving. My body was going into overdrive. And I suddenly didn't want to move out of his way.

"Sorry Edward," I stepped back a little bit, and averted my eyes from his. I kept my head low, and my voice quiet. "Are you using the bathroom?"

"I was just leaving."

"Oh," I barely whispered. All of a sudden I felt very uncomfortable in my own skin. I wanted to look amazing, and beautiful. I wanted to show him that I was worth keeping, that I was worth kissing, and he should have kissed me last night when I wanted him to.

I also wanted to be as strong as Emmett and kick his ass.

It seemed that, whatever he was doing, wherever he was, he was always "just leaving." At that moment I felt like slapping him, clawing his heart out, and screaming at him. I may not have known him for very long, but Alice had told me that she looked up to her brother. That he was amazing, and would always be there for her. He'd be there for everyone. But now, he's been too distant. I wanted to hurt him for the way he's hurt my second family. I wanted to hurt him because he hurt me.

"I'll get out of your way," I muttered. I moved to the side so he could get through. I felt so pathetic. I couldn't even tell him I hated his guts.

But I realized that the reason why I couldn't do it was because I didn't want to.

"Goodbye, Isabella." He walked out of the room, and just then I understood. He had no intention of ever coming back. That goodbye was it.

No, no, no, no! He had to come back. Over time someone could forgive him. They could be a family again. He couldn't mess everything like this! He had to come back. He had to come back for them.

Even though I knew I wasn't just thinking about him coming home for just the Cullens. I was thinking about meeting him at the airport. I would leap into his arms, and plant kisses everywhere. He'd tell me how much he missed me, and little happy tears would be spiraling over my face, and land onto his expensive shirt. But he wouldn't care. He'd have me.

I wanted that vision more than ever. My eyes clouded up, and I felt the liquid rush down my face. I held my breath, trying to slow my heart down. And I mentally slapped myself for ever getting caught up in the glory of Edward Cullen.

"Goodbye, Edward." I whispered. He nodded, his back towards me, and then he took the last final steps out the door. I quickly closed it behind him.

I turned around and slowly sunk down to the floor. My eyes were crying uncontrollably. My body was trembling, and my hands were shaking as they grabbed hold of my head. I wept, and wept, until I heard someone descending down the stairs. Was Edward listening to me crying? How could he do that? Why would he do that? Did he take some sick, masochistic thrill into listening to me cry my heart out? How dare him!

I sniffled, and stood, I needed a shower. Today wouldn't be a bad day. I would go on a double date with Alice and Jasper. I would make Emmett happy, and Rose too. I would put on a smile because Alice and Emmett needed to smile, and most of all, I wouldn't think of Edward Cullen.

I started the water, quickly undressed, and hopped in. I let the warm water run over my body, and help calm my aching nerves. I sighed, and turned on the Shower Radio. I turned it to my favorite station, and I was instantly comforted with a soft song.

"I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream,"

I laughed. This was so the song that I needed. I started singing along with the girls, "Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No,"

I felt my eyes water up again, and this time I didn't even try to hold it in. I let the tears come, and I let myself be in this moment.

The song came to an end. "Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up."

*Later*

Once Alice was done using me as her life size Barbie, I was free to go down stairs. The guys were just waiting for us to get ready. You know how it is with guys; they just brush their hair back, put on a shirt, and pants, and whoop! Done!... Butt munches.

"Bella you look great!" Emmett beamed at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, if you like Barbies." I joked. Even though I did look great. Alice just threw me in some jeans and a tank top. Then Rose did my hair in a curly pin up. I liked it, but I knew if I tried to do something like this it would look like I was in a tornado. It was one of those situations that I wasn't good at something, and someone else had to do it for me to be perfect.

"Well, are we going?" Alice nudged me. "Bella seems like she doesn't want to go."

"That's not true. I'm just tired." I yawned for emphasis.

"It's not even seven yet and you're yawning?" Jaspers eyebrow rose and a sly smile crept onto his face.

"Yes, call me an old woman all you want." Emmett started to laugh and Rose smacked him upside the head.

"She's probably going through that time of the month! Leave her alone! She can be tired if she wants." Oh thanks Rose. That fixed everything.

"Oh. That sucks Bells. You still want to go toady?" Jeeze, I have the craziest friends.

"I don't have my period, and yes I still want to go. Now, please lets get going!"

Emmett leaned over to Jasper and whispered in his ear. Jasper started laughing uncontrollably. My eyebrow rose. "What?"

"Well you said you weren't on your period…so…I guess you're pms-ing." That did it. I marched my way over to the door, stepped out, and started my truck.

"Bella!" Alice screeched after me. "Wait up!" She got in the passenger side. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Well I can't go home now that you're in my truck now can I Alice?"

"Oh come on Bells. This is going to be fun, you said so yourself." She nudged me with her elbow, and a sly smile crept its way up my face. This night was going to be the best. I would make Rose and Emmett a couple, and then Alice and Jasper will have their perfect double date. I would just be around to make sure everything runs smoothly.

"This is going to be a great night," I sighed, and started up the truck. "You coming with me? Or do you want to take your baby?"

"My baby can have a break for tonight," She got quiet, and a serious look crept its way on her face. She blinked a couple of times before she said anything. "We need to talk anyways."

"About what?" Emmett started up his Jeep, and Jasper got in the back. Rose slid in the passenger seat by Emmett.

"Oh, just about- stuff."

"Oh I see it's going to be stuff about me."

"Precisely!" Alice beamed. "About your love life."

"Oh, nooo, Alice! We really don't have to talk about this," I whispered, "I already had a talk with Edward today. I don't need another about what I could do better."

"Edward talked to you about your relationship matters?"

"No, he just said…"

"Said what," she asked excitedly. "Did he kiss you?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything? And I told him that you'd wanted to go on a double date with Jasper. He turned me down because he was leaving. Then we had that conversation in the car…" My eyes started to water. I couldn't talk about this yet without crying. And I certainly didn't want to cry with Alice there.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, and willed my eyes to stop being so damn readable. Alice slumped down in her seat. She started to mumble to herself, "I was really thinking that you two would get together." She crossed her arms, "I thought you would be the one reason that would make him stay."

"And like you aren't good enough to stay for Alice? He's your brother. He's supposed to be here, to say he loves you, and shoo all the bad guys away, the ones that want to get inside your panties. He's supposed to call on the Holidays. Has he done that? No," I was gasping for breath, and my eyes filled with tears yet again. This time I wasn't alone. Alice was sniffling and her tears were spiraling down her porcelain cheeks.

"I know. But I figured, no scratch that. I knew that you would be the last little thing to keep him here. You would be unbearable to leave. And I kind of liked the idea of my best friend marrying my brother. We would be related." She smiled, and the last tear slid down her cheek.

"Why did you think that?"

She shrugged, "Just a hunch." Alice and her hunches. Sometimes she gets too caught up in them, and it brings her hopes up, when really the opposite happens. But that barely happens. Alice is usually always right. Usually.

"You know you shouldn't get too worked up about-" I began to say, but Alice cut me off.

"You need to know that my brother never used to be like that. And when he gets his stuff together, I'm going to play match maker."

"Oh no your not." My eyes widened, and I scared Alice by swerving the truck just a tad. I immediately got back on track, and she started laughing like she was a crazy person in an insane asylum. "Yes, I am!"

Dear Lord, I couldn't get away from boy problems could I? "Alice…please don't try anything. I don't want Edward to…"

"Oh, Emmett's pulling in! Follow him Bella." She pointed to Emmett's Jeep, and indeed he was pulling into a parking lot. Could you guess to where?

A bar.

Well how nice. It was the same one we were at last night. I sighed, pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, and tried to keep my mental health as healthy as possible, because it was going to be one hell of a night.

**EPOV.**

I couldn't bring myself to face the wrath of Carlisle and Esme, so I decided to write a note. I know what a horrible thing to do. But I couldn't take it. I didn't want to see anybody else sad because of me. I wanted everyone to be happier. I wanted them to live their lives.

I needed to get out of there after I heard Bella crying. Why did I stay just to hear her cry? Because I needed to. I needed to know that I was hated as much as I hate myself. I needed proof that she would never take me into her arms, and care for me.

I knew the reason she was crying. I had told her goodbye. And once I said it, I knew from the look on her face that I would never be coming back. This is what I had to do. I had to stay away. As much as I needed my family, I needed them to be safe more.

I rushed down the stairs, to get murderous glances from Emmett, Jasper, but not Alice. She was smiling, and hope filled her eyes. Maybe she thought that I would come to my senses and decide to stay. I love Alice, but she needs to think more rationally. More realistically.

"Do you have a piece of paper that I can use?" I asked. She gave me a questioning look, but shrugged it off. She jumped up from her seat by Jasper, and moved gracefully to the kitchen. On the counter there was a notepad. "You can use this." She handed it to me, a skeptical look on her face.

"Thanks," I murmured.

I went out into the garage and started writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this. I really wish that I could stay longer, but things have happened, and I need to go back to the clinic. They need me. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'll call you when I get back to Florida. _

_Please don't be mad. I'm trying my best._

_I love you so much._

_~Ed_

I slipped the note into the door so they would see it once they walked in. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. This was going to be a very hard day.

I wanted to leave. But I couldn't without saying goodbye to everyone else. I walked back in and saw Alice quietly crying in Jaspers arms. Emmett was nowhere in sight. I took a shaky breath, and walked closer to her. "Alice?"

Her head popped up, and she smiled at me. "Yeah Edward?"

"I just wanted to say 'bye," I smiled slowly, trying to ease the tension. "I can't leave without sayin' bye to the best little sister in the world."

She stood up, and Jasper followed her. "You're really going?" Her arms opened, and she quickly stepped into my arms. "Are you coming back?"

I swallowed hard. I couldn't tell her a lie, but I couldn't tell her the truth either. God forgive me, "I'll be back."

"When?"

"I don't know Alice," she started shaking with little sobs, and I hugged her tighter. "You have to be strong for me, ok?"

She nodded, and her little grip on my shirt got tighter. "What about Mom and Dad? You're not going to say goodbye? They're going to miss you so much Edward."

"I have to go now Alice. My flight's going to take off without me."

"Oh," she sniffled, "Well I better let you go." She made no intention of letting me go, and the air suddenly was thick with sorrow. "Alice," Jasper sighed.

"What?" She said.

"You have to let go of him now." Her arms slowly let me go, and her eyes looked up to meet mine.

"You better not be lying to me, Edward Cullen." Her eyes shined with fresh tears, and her chin started to tremble, "Don't make me hunt you down."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Wouldn't dream of what?" Emmett's voice came booming through the walls. He stepped into the room, and you could feel the authority in his posture. "You're leaving now." He said it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes," his eyes met mine and for the first time I seen my brother start to cry. I've never seen Emmett shed one tear in his life. Not even the time when our dog, Scruff, died.

"Don't-don't be too long gone ok?" He strolled over to me, in a bad ass kind of way, trying to make it look like he wasn't so affected. "I'll kick your ass next time." He made me do that crazy bro shake, and then he left the room without another word.

I looked to Jasper, "Take care of my Sister." He nodded, and I could see a flash in his eyes, as he understood that I may not be able to. After I dealt with the Volturi, I may not be around to take care of anyone.

I nodded, and started to leave. I walked out the door without another word. I started up my Volvo, and willed myself not to walk back.

I pulled out of the driveway, and flopped in a CD. Flyleaf started to blare through the speakers.

"I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ear  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head 'til I don't want to sleep anymore,"

I started thinking about Bella calling my name last night. How even in her sleep, she could make me feel like I was where I belonged.

"You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have,"

The thoughts of Bella made everything disappear. I didn't even think about what to tell the Volturi. I didn't even think about the things they would do if they found out I had been lying. All I thought about was Bella.

"You always were the one to show me how  
Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now  
This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if I had a heart,"

I started singing along. Even though my voice didn't even come close to matching hers, I felt taken up in it.

"Come on tell me  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myself  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have,"

Bella was defiantly something I could never have. I could never be with her. No matter what. Even if I got away from the Volturi. I couldn't be with her because she hated me.

"In this place it seems like such a shame  
Though it all looks different now  
I know it's still the same  
And everywhere I look you're all I see  
Just a fading reminder of who I use to be,"

I used to be a good guy. I used to be there with my family. I wanted to save lives. I wanted to be like my father. But now, I'm only like his psychotic, evil twin.

"Come on tell me  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myself  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have  
I just want something I can never have,"

The song faded away, and so did I. My body was still driving the car, but my mind and heart was with my family and Bella.

*(Later On)*

My phone started to sing that ridiculous song Russian Roulette, and I knew I should answer before Victoria got upset. "Hello," I sighed.

"Eddie boy," she purred through the speaker. "You have been a very bad boy I hope."

"Actually, I just got done. I'm on my way back to Italy."

"Hmmm, does this mean that I get to see you finally?"

"Yes, Vicki," She hated when I called her that. She said she never liked getting 'pet names'. I ignored that, and called her whatever I wished, since she always had to rub in my face that I was killing innocent people.

"Ohhh, you with your words. I hate that name, and you know it."

"Yes, I do. Don't you know that's why I use it?" I flashed my crooked grin, even though there wasn't anybody to see it.

"Humph, Well, I guess I'll just talk with you later, dear." She paused, "And I'll tell Aro that you have good news for us." My heartbeat stopped for a moment. I had to pull through this. I had to lie to save everyone. I had to be the assassin I was built to be.

"Good, I'll be there within the next 24 hours." I hung up on her, not waiting for her to have the last word.

Off I drifted, the hero I was born to be, only turned evil. Well as Emmett would say, "The sun never sets on a bad ass."

*Later*

The plane was taking off at quite an alarming speed. It felt wonderful.

I loved the feeling of my blood rushing to my heart, and then the absolute numbness that comes with it. It let me not feel anything. Even though I had had "training" about this, I still couldn't block out my memories of my family. I couldn't block out the happiness they made me feel time and time again.

They had suggested that I reconsider. That I could fake my death, run away, have a huge fight and never speak with them again. But I refused. I told the vultures that I wouldn't abandon my family for some sick game they play.

That made them reel back. I was the first one to disobey them. I could tell the very first week that they had gotten a whole bunch of information on my family. They sent spies to watch them, make sure I never told them what I was actually doing. I believed that they stopped after three years, but now I know that they'll have a check up.

I just visited my parents; they're going to want to know what I told them.

I sighed and pulled my hair in frustration. The little girl sitting in front of me giggled and turned back to the front. I had noticed that she was watching me. It was like a wonderful game. She would watch me, until I noticed she was, and then giggle, turn around and act like nothing was going on.

This child reminded me of Alice. Just full of positive energy, and always trying to make the best out of everything. And in a way she reminded me of Emmett. Not because she was strong or because she laughed a lot like he did, but because he could always laugh whenever times were bad.

This time she turned around and I caught her right on target. Her eyes widened, and she giggled, "Got me," she squealed.

"I gotcha," I smiled back at her. She had the most cutest dimples. And her hair was bouncy, her little ringlets obscured her face in total massacre. Alice would kill to have that hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," a man entering the hallway said to me. "Honey you're not supposed to disturb anyone."

"Oh that's alright. She's quite playful. Planes can get boring." He nodded, picked up the girl and took her up to the captain's station. That was the last I saw of her.

The plane landed in the Italy Terminal. I gathered my things, and quickly left as fast as the attendants would let me.

After about one ridiculous hour of waiting and gathering, I left the airport. My hands began to shake and my knees began to squabble. I couldn't fail now. Everyone's depending on me weather they know it or not.

I took a cab over to a location close up to Volturi City. And from there I made my very deadly decent. I could feel how wrong it was. Just being there made my skin crawl. Each step I took was a deadly dace, I was playing the field so well, and now I could just screw it all up, and ruin the whole dance.

I snuck into the back doors to the clock tower. The darkness shrouded me, and I wasn't even noticed by passer by.

I made it to the front desk and my heart stopped. Victoria was there, re-reading the file of an Isabella Marie Swan. "Eddie boy!" She gurgled. "It's so lovely that you're here now," she tried to purr in my ear.

I snorted, "Lovely isn't the word I would use."

Her eyebrow rose with seduction, and a twinkle in her eyes were found, "Have you really killed the girl?"

"Yes," I said rather calmly for what I was feeling. "Isabella is dead."

"Good," she murmured. "Aro wants to see you now." I swallowed, and her eyes darted to my Adams apple. "He's very surprised that you did it so quickly. He wants to reward you for your gracious efforts."

I nodded. Aro always wanted to reward me. I usually did my work the quickest, and the most unnoticeable. That meant less clean up for him, he loved me for it. Whatever to get him out of the Cops way, and he was gracious.

Victoria led me to the center room, and before she opened the door, she turned to me and said, "I was lying. I hope you have your gun with you." Before I could do or say anything, the door was sprung open. And I was forced to meet the faces of demons.

* * *

A/N: O_o Ohhh boy! Did I do a cliffy or what? Muhahahaha. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. My little heart wouldn't take it if I didn't get any. :"(

Next Chappy is getting started. Look for it within the week! :D Love,

~Melissa


	6. The Time To Take

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...yada yada yada...you know it all. lol.

* * *

"Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again."

You know what they do to guys like us in prison by My Chemical Romance

The Time To Take

My eyes were popping out of their sockets. My hands balled up into fists, and I could feel the adrenalin running in my blood. If they wanted to kill me, so be it.

I slowly entered the room. All eyes were narrowed on me. The looks on their faces were enough to make me reel back in fear.

Their eyes bore down into mine, trying to pick out the information I was screaming in my mind. "Edward my boy," Aro boasted.

"Aro," I nodded. His eyes, green as they were, showed a tint of red, as if he had just been snorting his favorite drug. Crank. The Monster.

"Jane has missed your company," Jane stepped out from behind him, and a slick smile spread out on her lips.

"I was wondering when you were coming back. Did you bring me anything?" By anything, Jane meant something of Bella's. She loved the idea of taking something from your "prey". Like a ruthless hunter would with a deer he just shot. He'd mount the antlers over his fireplace. Jane mounted people's possessions on her ceiling.

"No I didn't," she frowned. "I couldn't take the chance of getting caught in my home town."

"Understood," her eyes roamed my torso, and I shuddered. She was looking for any trace of a gun. That was a major warning sign. For a 15 year old girl she knew this game all too well.

"So the girl really is dead?" Caius asked, disbelief formed in his deep black eyes.

"You don't trust in me?" I couldn't help but grin. I knew that was such a stupid move, but I couldn't control my lips. "Bella is dead as the cold hearts you hold in your chests." My jaw tightened, and I felt my heart pound harder than it ever has.

Aro and Demetri smiled whilst Caius grimaced. "We will be checking her file shortly," he snarled.

"Caius, be calm brother," Aro cautioned. His brow rose, and his hand twitched too quickly for me to get what he was trying to do.

Demetri's eyes darted to me. His muscles tensed up, and then he charged.

"No," I growled. My body went into defense mode, and I slid to the side, swerving his ruthless attack.

He came back up behind me; his arm snaked around my neck. "Last words Cullen?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I got a couple. Bite me." I threw him over my shoulder and sent him reeling into the glass wall. Aro was beginning to chuckle, but I ignored him. I kept a hot trail on my pursuit. Demetri would pay for all the years he's made me dealt with him. Now I get to torture.

_I remembered the very first time that I came to Volturi City. Or as I liked to call it. Vulture City. _

"_Edward," Aro greeted me, his arms wide open in amusement, and wonder. "It's so wonderful that you decided to join us! Are you excited to start your training?"_

"_Yes," I said quietly. My nerves were working quite well, and my stomach had butterflies in it. "I'm actually looking forward to learning under your facilities. Everything looked extremely nice in the broacher."_

"_Hmm, well yes. We've been adding a new Library, and the Cafeteria needs some work on, but it's home. Shall we," he showed me to a barely lit hallway. He motioned for me to walk inside, and to the very far left I could see a door cracked open just a tad. _

"_Where does this lead?" _

"_You'll soon find out young one. You'll soon find out."_

_He walked me up to the door. Each step I took my feet began to drag a little more. My body tried to stop itself, but I kept carrying on. Something wasn't right about the scenario. Something was so wrong._

_The door swung open, and my heart thudded in my chest like a jackhammer. Two strong arms pulled me into the room. Before I knew it I was being thrown around the room like a lifeless puppet. _

"_Stop!" I screamed. The men in the room cackled like evil witches. The bigger man pulled me to my feet. His hands clenched around my collar, his mouth slowly reached my ear, and he whispered, "Nobody in this room has any sympathy for you. Nobody in this entire world knows you're here. You are mine." His breath was so foul that it would make your skin crawl. It brushed across my neck, and I felt my heart try to stop. _

"_What do you want with me?" I cried. _

"_Your soul, boy. We want your soul," he pushed me back to the floor, his red rimmed eyes glaring into mine. "And you're going to give it to us willingly. You know why boy? Because you already sold your soul." He laughed and I stared to feel my eyes water._

"_No," I shook my head. "This isn't happening!" _

"_Yes it is! And you can't stop it!"_

"_No!" I got up. My hands clenched into fists. "I will be laving. And I don't want anything to do with the likes of you!" My feet planted themselves firmly on the ground. "Step out of my way," I growled._

"_Excuse me boy?" The man pushed me. "You already signed your name on the paper. You should have read the small print. Idiot."_

_I couldn't take it. I was scared, and I wanted nothing more than to go home and hug every single one of my family. So, I hit him square in the jaw. "Ahhh!" He growled. _

"_Enough!" Aro's presence stirred up quite a commotion. The men formed a single line, and left me standing in the center by myself. "Be nice to the new comers Demetri." _

"_Sorry. I just like making them shit their pants." If looks could kill, Demetri would be dead 1,000 times over. _

"_Edward. You have been selected to join our group," Aro slid over to my side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "We would like for you to stay, after all it is your decision." Demetri sniggered, and Aro sent him murderous glances. "You have the privilege to become one of the best people in the world. Can you guess what kind of a person that is?"_

"_No," my voice wasn't working as stably as I had hoped it would. "What kind of a person is it?"_

"_You will be a spy. Someone who will save the human world. A person, who is very skilled at what he does, who will triumph over evil. A very much needed person in our world, don't you think Edward?" _

"_Yes sir." _

_He smiled; his eyes grew larger, and heavier as if he were beginning to get tired. "Do you want to save the world, Edward?" I couldn't help myself. Aro had a gift for controlling you. Not really with a special remote and all the sci-fi crap. But in a way where he tells you how you think. He shows you what you are to do the rest of your life, and he puts you in a position where that's exactly what you have to do for the rest of your life. He'd do anything, down to threatening someone you loved, or hurting you physically, mentally, emotionally. Any way he could._

"_Yes sir, I do." _

"_Good," he turned to Demetri. "Get Edward his place to rest and-"_

"_What will become of me?" _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_What will I be doing exactly," I moved closer to him, my eyes sending a threat that I never knew I would be capable of. _

_Aro smiled, "You will save the world."_

"_By doing what? Gardening? Saving old ladies?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough, boy." Demetri came to my side. He grabbed hold of my arm in a vicious manner, and yanked me away into a new room._

_He closed the door behind him, and flicked on the light. "You know, I'm going to have so much fun with you."_

_He took out a picture from his pants pocket, he looked at it, and his eyes started to water. "I miss you," he whispered. _

"_Who?" I mumbled. Had he been talking about someone he loved before he got sucked into this mess? His eyes quickly darted to mine. _

"_Shut up. And don't move, or I'll kill you right here, right now."_

"_Sorry," His muscles tensed, and he slapped me. He took my collar again, and threw me up against the wall. "I told you to shut up." _

_After a while of pacing, he finally looked up to me, "Now, we need to start training you."_

"_I thought I was going to get rest first." _

"_No, we need to start now. Aro has his first job for you in a week." My eyes widened. How could I start in a week at something I wasn't even good at yet? _

_Out of nowhere Demetri charged me. His fist collided with my stomach, making me reel back; I lost my balance and fell to the ground. "Get up sissy boy. Show me what you know."_

_I grinded my teeth together, this is what I was going to have to do? Fight? No way in hell. "I said, show me what you got." He lifted his right hand, and hooked my jaw. I felt my bone crack, and I was met with excruciating pain. I couldn't even scream. _

_He smiled, and I knew it was serious. I had to win this fight, or else he was going to overpower me. _

_I got up slowly, my legs trying to buckle under me. I didn't let them. My hands clenched into fists, and my teeth tried to clench together. That wasn't a good idea. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the horrid pain. I focused my eyes on Demetri, looked him in the eyes, and swung. _

_The impact from my knuckles to his jaw was enough to make him reel back. But only a little. He smiled, his lips bloody, "Well done. But it's going to take more than a little hit to kill someone." _

_Kill someone? I'm going to kill someone? Fuck no. _

_His fist took another swing, and this time he hit my shoulder blade. "Ahh!" I screamed. The impact felt like he had brass knuckles embodied on his hands. I'm pretty sure it was dislocated. _

"_Good," Demetri grinned. "I think we're going to have to take drastic measures on the newb." The door swung open. A kid came strolling in, maybe about 15. He looked at me, and I could have sworn he was trying to say he was sorry. _

_Demetri took that little distraction to swoop me up. He dragged me to the end of the room. From there, he pinned me up against the wall. The kid took my right arm and placed it in a shackle. Demetri took my other arm and locked it in another one. "Is that good and tight enough, Eddie?" _

_I didn't answer, so he kneed me in the stomach. I started choking on my own blood. It flowed up out of my mouth in a little stream. "I asked you a question, boy." _

_I shook my head trying to gain my vision back. I felt like at any moment I would faint, and then within an hour or so, I would wake, warm in my bed. "Good," Demetri murmured. _

_The young boy whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry. He likes to torture more than he's supposed to. I'll do what I can to stop him." _

_I looked at him. His eyes held compassion, and his smile held hope. Maybe hope for me; maybe hope for himself that he would find a way out. Whatever he was hoping, I would have to hope with him. _

_Demetri pulled out a whip and the boy cringed. He looked to me and I could see his eyes filling with tears. My hands clenched into fists. Had they hit him with that the way they were going to torture me? "Get ready Alec. This is the best part."_

_I looked at him, and his face palled. "Alec," I whispered. He immediately looked at me. "Close your eyes alright. Don't listen to him." He nodded, and stepped a few feet back from me. _

_I turned my face to meet the eyes of a murderous Demetri. He cracked the whip a few times. His grin would make a deranged clown grimace in fear. _

_He stepped closer to me, each step held my fate. "Get ready for your new world, boy." He snapped the whip, and it flicked against my body like a lick from a candle. I screamed. The blood immediately started flowing from my body. He flicked his wrist, and it licked my body again, more blood spurted out. _

_He continued for three hours of non stop beating. Alec was in the room the whole time. Trying not to cry. Every once in a while I would look at him and smile, but I guess I looked like hell itself because he cringed and skidded closer to a corner. _

_Demetri continued to "play" with me for a couple more hours. After "dinner", he took me to the ring and tried to make me a winning fighter within a couple of hours. That would never happen. _

_But it did within a few weeks. Aro chose a guy who could learn fast, and in this new, crazed world I was living in, I was going to have to learn quickly. _

Demetri had me pinned on the ground. My limbs were spread out, and practically chained to the ground. I squirmed, and tried to loosen his hold. That didn't work, so I had to listen to my rather childish side. I found my knee could rise up just a tad, I smiled. With one quick jerk my knee collided with his privates. He screamed, I laughed, and the crazed audience just stood there, watching like the slimy vultures they are.

I threw Demetri off of me. He flailed about, not knowing what to do. Get up, and be mauled by me, or stay down and get weaker with each hit. Either way, this was my game now.

I pinned him to the ground. His grunts, and screeches, did nothing to make me stop.

My fist rose, my knuckles screaming to gain contact with Demetri's skin. "Make him bleed!" My thoughts circled around in my head. All I could hear was the monster in my head telling me what to do. How to kill. How to survive.

My eyes widened, and I knew I looked like a crazed killer. The person I was now. The boy who I wanted to be long gone. My fist collided with his jaw. Snap! I could hear the bones in his jaw line turn to mush with my poisonous touch.

"Edward!" My head jarred up. Aro was now standing behind me. His presence raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "Enough! I let you have your fun. But it's time to stop!" I slowly stood, my hands clenching, partly of fear, and the other to resist hitting him.

Aro looked me in the eyes. His gaze smoldering. "You will not disobey me Edward. Tell me what I want to hear, and let it be true. Did you really rid us of the girl Isabella?"

"Yes," the lie slid out much smother than it ever has. "Isabella is gone…if you don't mind Aro…why did she have to be killed?" I couldn't keep the sudden curiosity hidden within my voice. I had to know. If she was some convicted murderer, then it would be easier for me to leave. But then again…I would be leaving Alice with another monster. I needed to know.

He swallowed, that was something he never usually did. "She was a threat. And that, my boy, is all you really need to know. The thing is that she's gone now, and won't be a problem to us any longer."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

He smiled something that wasn't to be taken as a pleasant gesture. "Get going Edward. There are some people who have been waiting to see you."

I blinked in surprise. Who would want to see me? Then it dawned on me. I haven't seen Alec in a long time. And he's been here without my protection from the monstrosity of Demetri.

Without another word, I turned and left the room. In search of a life worth saving. I remembered: I had a promise to uphold. And now would be the perfect time to accomplish it.

* * *

A/N: Woooo! Another chappy done! :) This was one of my faves because of all the fighting. I know. Bad me. :P

I do owe some thanks to some of my very good friends! Ashley, Amber, Nikki, Darian, and Shawna. They inspire me every day! (Even though they may not no it, because I don't tell them.) Well now they shall know. :)

Also, I wanted to say a thanks for my reviews. I haven't gotten many, but for the people that do take the time to say how I've done...THANK YOU! Many hugs for you! I really enjoy reading them, and it makes my day! Really does. So PLEASEEE take the time to review. :)

Laterz,

~Melissa


	7. Sound of Madness

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated! Hoping this makes it all up! :)

* * *

"I've seen enough now  
to know that beautiful things  
don't always stay that way.  
I've done enough now  
to know this beautiful place  
isn't everything they say,"

– The River by Good Charlotte

_**Sound Of Madness**_

You know you're approaching rock bottom when you have nothing left to say.

The boy I once knew, who had so much energy, so much life to look forward to, was sitting on the cold hard floor. His body was trembling, and his eyes were shedding tears.

I tried to make my presence known, but he wouldn't look up to meet my eyes. I walked in closer to him, my eyes trying to adjust to the darkly lit room. "Alec."

"I won't do anything else for you monsters today."

"Alec…you know I'm not a monster. I'm _the_ monster." He looked up, a tear stained smile on his oh so young face.

"You came back."

"I came back." He got up from his spot on the floor. His hands went straight to his pockets. "I thought you got yourself out. But then I heard they put you on a job. I was rooting for you."

"I was rooting for me too. Say…why are you so isolated? What's been going on?" His face scrunched up, and his brown eyes started to water. He ran his fingers through his dark black hair. A habit I taught him.

"Jane got worse. She's becoming just like them," he choked on his words. "I thought she could fight the attraction…the desire. But they pulled her right in." He had to look away, "I lost my sister."

His body shook with sobs. Not just the ordinary upsetting to watch crying. This was the heartbreaking, most unbearable thing to endure. I know exactly how he felt. For partly the same reason. I lost my family, my sister, my brother. And when the time finally came to break down, the tears felt like 100 pounds.

My head felt like it would explode, and my body went numb. My toes tingled, and my fingers weren't moving. It was like my body shut off.

I had to comfort him. Going on this long with no one to tell you "I love you", or just simply saying "how'd it go at school today?" was maddening. Not to mention he'd never actually went to school in the first place. I stepped closer to him, and he snapped out of his emotional moment to give me a bear hug. "You're the only one who still has their heart."

I choked on the words that were forming on my lips. I still had my heart, but in some ways, that's worse. I still hurt people I care about, and I can't do anything about it. Sometimes I wish I could actually turn off my feelings. Even though it was part of my training, to forget my feelings, I guess I chose to feel them.

"I know. And things are going to change Alec. Things are changing." He looked up at me, a new round of hope brimming in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving again for a while, and I'm taking you with me this time." He smiled, Alec hadn't had that in a while.

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon. But first I need to find out some important information about someone…"

"Who? I do know a lot more than an average 17 year old." Touché.

"I need the file of Isabella Marie Swan. You think you can get it?" His face lit up with a Cheshire grin.

"I have my ways Edward," his eyes grew wider, and his brow rose in suspicion. "Why do you need it in the first place?"

At first I doubted myself. Something told me not to say anything. But the other part (that was a lot bigger) said to tell him, that I could always trust my young friend, Alec. "Because, I didn't really do a great job this time."

"So the rumor is true. She's not dead. Why?"

"I couldn't…find the reason in ridding her from the world. I froze, because of emotions."

"Fuck, Edward! You love her?"

"Not yet," I swallowed. "I mean, no."

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit man. You know what they would do to you? That's major! Are you sure you wanna do this? What are you doing in the first place?"

"First off, yes I do know what they would do, and I'm ready. I do want to do this, but I have to make sure that I'm doing the right thing. That's why I need her file. And if she's as innocent as I think she is, then she's going to need to be taken off the sent. I'll need to help her disappear. You got it?"

"Yeah, I do. But why? Why do this if you love her? You'll never see her."

"Alec, I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of. If I can manage to keep this girl safe, and keep my distance, then I will consider myself not such a horrible monster as _they_ are. I need to do this, for her, and for myself."

"Alright, you just have to promise me something…" he started to play with the hem of his shirt. "I want to take Jane with us."

"That's not a promise Alec, that's a death wish. If she's as bad as you say she is, then we can't bring her."

"I'm not asking you Edward," His eyes pierced through my skin, "You have to take her. Or I won't go. I can save her before it's absolutely too late. I know I can."

What could I say to him? No, I won't take you, so why don't you stab me in the back already and tell Aro I didn't kill Isabella? I don't think so. I told him everything; I just couldn't turn my back now. And he knew it. He had gotten sneakier since I was gone. A sudden queasiness erupted in my stomach. Maybe telling him was the wrong decision…

"Fine, but I swear Alec…if she ruins anything I will be the first to put a bullet in her head."

"I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend,"

~Sally from N.B.C

**Bella's POV**

Bubbly. That one word can mean so many things. To a young child, it could mean prancing around and blowing thin soap bubbles throughout the air. To a Teenager, it could mean your type of personality, one that we cherish. To an Adult, it could mean a time of fun… time that they simply don't have that much of. To an Elder, it could mean taking a bath and letting some lose. Enjoy the bubbles!

Yes, this may be extremely stereotypical, or it could be true down to the heart and soul.

To me, bubbly means two things. One: The wonderful Champaign that at one sip tingles your taste buds. And Two: A spontaneous feeling when with your friends and you can't help but frolic on a dance floor.

For this moment, I truly believe that I've had too much of the number two bubbly, and not nearly enough of the number one.

Emmett pulled up into my drive way and parked by my dad's police car. "Are you sure you want me to just drop you off Bells?"

"Yes Em, Charlie is capable of taking care of me. And I can certainly take care of myself."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his curly hair. "You scared us all when you just fell down. I mean…you weren't even drunk!"

Sigh. Yes, I did fall when I was perfectly sober. But haven't other people had seriously 'effed up times where they trip over air? I've had a lot of these moments, and it just so happened to me in front of my friends. "Don't worry! I just wanted to go home."

"Falling isn't the only reason you wanted to go home is it Bells?"

Why was he reading my damn mind? Well hell, I can never keep anything from anyone now a days. "No…"

"Was it because you felt like a third wheel?"

"No Emmett. I'm just tired. And my butt bone hurts…so I'm going to go inside now. Thanks for the ride back home. I hope you have a great time with Rose." I opened the door and jumped out before he could reel me back in.

I made it inside, and closed the door behind me. "Hey Bells! How was your break?" Charlie greeted me.

"Fine, just fine. I'm just happy to be back home."

"That doesn't sound to "fine" to me Bells. You wanna…talk about it?" Charlie was never the kind of parent who liked to talk about problems. He was usually just the bread winner. But Charlie has tried, and I'm greatful for that.

"No, it's no big thing Dad." I started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, and realized we barely had anything worth cooking. "Uh, did you go shopping yet Dad?"

"Haven't gotten a chance to. We can order in. No sense in working up a hassle about dinner. You need to study anyways, right?"

That was defiantly true. My boss has insisted on giving all of the assistants an assigned test on our "Work Ethics". And on top of all that, spring break is almost over. College starts up again in three days. I sighed, so much work, and so little of me.

"How much Pizza you gonna eat Bells?"

"Uh, you know what, I'm not so hungry, and it's been a long day. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright, sweet dreams Bells."

I descended the stairs, and entered into my oh- so- small room. I slipped out of my dress, and pulled my favorite t-shirt on. That shirt alone could be considered as a night gown.

I slipped in my covers, all nice and warm. I stared up at my ceiling wishing I could have kissed Him. Wishing I didn't have to hate Him. Whishing He wouldn't hate me. Hoping that he returns for me. And his family.

My eyes closed, and I began to drift off to a place only to be dreamt of. This was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: Aweh! Did this help with the insanity? Lemme know how I did this time! Please Review!

| |

|

|

\|/


	8. Absolute

A/N: HEY! I am soooo sorry that it's been too long! Yeah yeah I know everyone is going to be pissed when I say "It's life", but there, I said it. Well I hope you enjoy!

Re-Cap: Edward left to Italy to tell the Volturi that Isabella is dead. He finds Alec, and together they decide they're going to leave. But, not without Jane.

* * *

**Absolute**

"I've seen this one before, the girl she gets away  
Everybody knows it but no one tries to stop it  
Cause she barely even knows him, but if she could see inside…  
Everything is quiet as she waits to tell him who she is,"

-Absolute by The Fray

EPOV:

My heart was thrumming in my ears. Each step I took each thought I had, got me closer to Hell. The thoughts that were running through my head were a cross between: "I should go back and tell her I love her." To "Can't we get there any quicker?"

"Alec," I whispered. My feet dragged across the floor, suddenly feeling heavy. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Shhh," He stopped moving right before he turned the corner. My heart quickened, and I mentally slapped myself for being such a wussy. Two male voices could be heard ahead of us, and one sounded scared, while the other sounded sadistic, maddened, and aggressive.

"You let her go!" The ego maniac angrily whispered.

"I had no other choice! Cullen was coming into town for the job himself," My heart hammered in my chest, just hearing my name upon a stranger's lips. "What was I supposed to do? Kill her in front of him?"

The angry guy sighed, "Well it doesn't matter now. She's dead, although I wish it were by your hands. Then we'd know if it were true..."

"There is no way Cullen didn't do the job. He's got his balls gripped tight with Aro." Alec tried to suppress a laugh, and I just made a motion of slitting my throat.

"What's to prove that Cullen got rid of his emotions entirely? He's still in contact with his family." I swallowed hard, waiting for them to announce an attack on my family. Alec looked at my paled face, his eyes wide. "And anyways, do we even know his loyalty allies with Aro?"

The calmer guy snickered, "There is nothing you need to worry about James. This won't end the way _they _want it to." _James_. The aggressive man was _James_. My hands clenched in anger. Why had he wanted Isabella dead? My eyes narrowed as I thought of the possibilities.

James laughed, "Go now Laurent, and try to think in our favor."

"As always." They departed their separate ways while Alec and I hid deeper within the shadows.

It was a while before we had the nerve to speak. Alec had stepped around the corner and I just stayed in my shadow, replaying the scene in my head. For some reason these people wanted Bella to be dead for a different reason than the Volturi's. My stomach tightened at the thought that someone had the chance to kill her right before I got there—before I even got the chance to know her.

"Edward. Come on man. Let's go before they come back!" He tugged at my sleeve. "Edward…"

"Yeah, alright." I came out of my trance and somehow made my feet move. "Let's get out of here."

~Later~

I gripped the file before Alec could trick me. He smiled, and again my stomach did a summer-salt.

I scanned the contents of the folder, my eyes never missing anything. "You're too intent with that little piece of paper Edward," Alec inched closer. "Don't you trust me?"

A grim smile spread across my face, "I trust you Alec, it's them I don't trust." He nodded, and looked about the room for anything else he might just want to look at.

"Do you think I should take our's?" I hadn't thought of that yet. If we took our things, then the Volturi would know we left for good. I thought it better that we keep them in the dark for once. It would give us an edge. Although, there was one little advantage at taking them, I would finally figure out why I was assigned to kill Isabella.

My fingers twitched toward the E section, and I saw a spark of intensity in Alec's eye. "I'll get them." He brought back my file, papers ready to fly out it at any moment.

"I don't want to take it; I just want to look at one thing…"

"Edward we don't have time to look at it. We have to leave now."

"Then put it back! I can't take it."

"Why not?" Alec inched closer. For one split second I wondered who exactly was the more deranged, Jane or Alec.

"It's too traceable. Grab someone else's instead and then we'll go."

"Who's?"

"James." Well, if I couldn't know why me, I was going to know why him.

Jane's room was unusually bright and uplifting. Not the kind of thing you'd expect from a psycho little child like her. I kept looking around for her "collection". No sign of anything unusual. Yet.

"Jane," Alec moved in further, closer to her bed. "Jane, c'mon. You have to start packing. Jane?" He searched the room for her, double checking every nook and corner.

"She's not here," I pointed out the open window with the curtain hanging off of it like a rope. "Looks like her get away."

"Why would she leave? She loves it here! Where did she go?" He ran out to the window, practically throwing himself over. "Jane!" He yelled out.

"Shh," I clasped a hand over his mouth. "Do you want them to hear? If they come looking for her then we're all fucked." I pulled him away from the window, hauled the "rope" over and closed the window. "We're not staying."

"But we can't leave without her! I won't!" His hands balled up to fists at his side. He looked around the room in a frantic haze, "Where could she have gone?"

"Alec, calm down. We have to go without her!" His mouth opened to protest but I cut him off, "No! Listen to me! The chances of her surviving on her own is extremely high. She's a trained assassin for God's sakes. She's also close to Aro, is she not?" He nodded, "Well then," I stopped short. There was a rumbling coming from the hallway. My blood froze in my veins.

I pushed Alec to the side, and I hid myself by the door. My fingers twitching for the knife in my belt.

The door knob turned ever so slightly and pushed outward to reveal the tiniest figure. A young woman with short, curly blonde hair. "Jane!" Alec jumped up from his hiding spot and nearly ran her over, and ended up scoping her up in his arms to twirl her around.

"Alec let me down, you turd!" He smiled and set her down gently.

I closed the door, Jane gasped turned to my direction, and threw something at my head. I dogged quickly, the knife nearly missing my cheek. "Jane!" Alec grabbed her hand that was reaching for another dagger. "It's Edward, cut it out!"

"He's a traitor." She snarled. Her lips actually drew back in a sneer, and her eyes changed from disgust to loathe in seconds.

"Who says?" Alec questioned.

"Demetri, I _trust_ him." She turned to look back at her brother, "You know, something's telling me that I shouldn't trust you."

"I wonder why," Alec murmured. "We're leaving Jane."

"Ahhh," Her sneer changed to understanding, and she then began to circle her brother, looking him up and down. "Now I get it. You're leaving me."

"No, it's nothing like that, Jane. I'm taking you with us."

"Mhmm, sounds like _he's_ not too happy about it. In fact, neither will Aro," she gracefully jumped onto her bed, crossed her legs, and smiled with the cutest of dimples on her childish face. "Why don't I tell him? Ohhhh he'd _love_ that!"

I stepped closer to her, "Now cool it Eddie boy. Wouldn't want you to get staked." She winked.

I ground my teeth together, "Jane, as much as this _pains_ me to say, but you truly disgust me."

"Alec, why would you want to leave? Aro has given us a home." She tilted her head to the side.

"This isn't any place for us, Jane. We haven't even lived! Have you gone to Homecoming, Prom? Have you even gotten a kiss yet from the boy you love? I don't want this Jane. I know you don't either!" He paced back and fourth. His hands trembling at his sides. "Jane please come with us," He knelt in front of her, grasped her hands, and looked into her eyes, "Please Jane. You're all I've got left."

She rolled her eyes, "No."

After a long moment of silence, Alec drew in a deep breath, and I saw the understanding in his eyes. He finally knew what he had to do. "Well, I'm truly sorry to hear that, Jane." He stood up, dusted himself off, and walked over to her dresser. "I guess I'm just going to leave you here all alone. I'm sure you'd probably prefer that...as it were," he picked up a thick, massive book that had to be about a thousand pages. "And I do hope you don't mind," it only took two seconds for him to cross the distance between them. And one more second for Jane to understand what he was about to do. Another for me to inhale a breath and scream out, "NO!"

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT? Cliffhanger or what? Muhahaha. :D

Again I am sooo sorry for the wait. I just got off me lazy butt and did it today. Also, since I just finished today, and I'm too thrilled to wait and edit it, I **_had_** to post this up, ASAP. Hope you enjoyed it. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me reviews! I'd love them! :D

~M


End file.
